<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Pooka Doe’s Heavenly Glow by escavatedanastasia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188342">A Pooka Doe’s Heavenly Glow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/escavatedanastasia/pseuds/escavatedanastasia'>escavatedanastasia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breastfeeding, Dark!Bunnymund, Hate Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Pooka!Jack, evil!bunnymund, i only write these things at night bc my brain’s too tired to stop myself, idk what the popular tags are for that last one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/escavatedanastasia/pseuds/escavatedanastasia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunny and Easter were the unfortunate spoils of the final battle, but he’s since emerged as Pitch’s latest secret weapon. Yet just as the other Guardians start getting used to battling two foes at once, they disappear once again. When Jack tracks the fallen Guardian down, however, he finds an old friend, a merciless nemesis, and an unforeseeable turn of events all in one pooka.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost, E. Aster Bunnymund/Pitch Black, that last one is depending on how u look at it xx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This kinda works as a piece darker than my other one-shot, Bunny Madonna, but lighter than A Florentine vengeance, which as the author of that too I wanna say is vastly underrated. Anyway thanks for clicking and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What the Guardians had once thought was the final battle had now happened decades ago. That crusade had been won, but while they regained Sandy, Bunny had ultimately been captured. They had figured with Bunny being so weak then, their search for him would continue to be fruitless. E. Aster Bunnymund had most likely been killed by the merciless hands of Pitch Black. It wasn’t like them to give up, but the lair that Jack had discovered was now completely abandoned, with nary a tuft of fur in sight. Still, Bunny would have wanted them to keep the faith, so the search party continued over the years, though it started to almost become a hobby they would only engage in from time to time. Every time spring would roll around the absence of a special holiday commemorating it was felt all around, and Jack, Tooth, North and Sandy would give the world a once-over before returning back to their respective homes in dismay. And so it went year after year. They could still celebrate, however, that despite the open wound that had been left, they had still sealed Pitch back up...somewhere at least. Nightmares were sparse and belief in the remaining four Guardians was abundant.<br/>
However, this all came to a head when Pitch reared his pale head again one midsummer’s night, and the new Big Four were once again called to action. With Jack by their side with more belief in him than ever, they were all too prepared to keep this battle short and sweet, especially since centuries hadn’t passed between them like last time. When they caught up to the bogeyman, however, he seemed a little bit too giddy for his usually cool demeanor, and they all quickly got the hint that he had yet another trick up his sleeve.<br/>
It was almost a joyous occasion for the Guardians to see their old friend once again, back from the dead with his strength regained. The joy didn’t last, however, once the realization quickly set in that Bunny wasn’t exactly there to join them once again. The dramatic swoops of his black and green armor and the blue of his fur having faded to a dismal gray, along with his upturned nose and cold scowl, tipped them off more than Pitch’s long spiel about it ever could. Like Pitch once was long ago, Bunny’s true self had taken a back seat, and the nightmares influenced everything he did. And although they could tell just by looking in Bunny’s glowing green eyes that he was still in there, terrified at the thought of hurting them, he didn’t act too much like the former Guardian once did in battle. The stoic effortlessness of his technique was now piloted by a lust for blood and adorned with a ferocious cackle as he bludgeoned away at anything that moved, all while wielding an enormous battle axe that looked a lot like his old boomerang did. Jack was surprised that the boogeyman and his new protege ended up retreating in the end, since this new Bunny appeared so eager to rip up some Guardian flesh and impress his new overlord.
This cycle would continue every few years, with the Guardians narrowly claiming victory every time, though Bunny could only grow more confident and powerful as the fear in the children of the world climbed steadily upwards. The two worked so in sync that one could hardly tell who ultimately controlled the other. At times it even looked like a ballet, a performance to show how much practice in combat and the handling of nightmares they’d put in between visiting their enemies.<br/>
The Guardians, of course, could never be content at the mere knowledge that Bunny was alive. After all, if he was working under Pitch, and, in a broader sense, fear, he was practically a zombie. Thus they went on their own separate searches for Bunny once again, hellbent on locating Pitch’s new underground lair with a new fire lit under them. The two of them hadn’t made an appearance in quite a while, but they weren’t so confident that their last defense had kept them away for good this time.<br/>
Jack was all too lucky that he eventually happened to find it, lodged underneath the catacombs of the Colosseum. Of course it was far from inconspicuous, and that was one of the very first places they looked in years ago, but it was indeed a maze down there. The Guardian of Fun just happened to find a tunnel this time that didn’t quite look like the rest, with withered vines and rotten leaves sealing it up. A decent dagger swiped from the North Pole did the trick at clearing that up, and Jack stepped into the empty sea of unblinking darkness.<br/>
To Jack’s surprise, Pitch’s new lair didn’t appear too much different from the old one. The sparse sources of light that appeared when he eventually hit the ground had a warm glow to them that he didn’t usually associate with the Nightmare King, but there were still cages, albeit empty, hanging from the ceiling, and a large brass globe steadily rotating was also lightly illuminated. He steadied his breathing to not give himself away, as he wasn’t sure if there was anybody home. Maybe Pitch and Bunny were waiting right behind—<br/>
He sighed after briefly glancing over his shoulder to find nobody there. His brief visits to the last lair had left a permanent mark on his instincts, even if fear still slipped out of him for Pitch or Bunny to eagerly gobble up like starving strays.<br/>
He carefully hovered over thorny twigs, arching a brow in curiosity. He couldn’t say he was surprised that a semblance of Bunny existed in this new home, but he never figured much of his powers would still reside. He noticed the branches weren’t healthy, however, as he took a closer look at them. They were rock solid and splintered, an ashy gray replacing a once earthy brown. His feet slowly landed on the ground, though he kept light on his toes as he avoided the twigs, which were now evolving into little clusters as they grew more numerous. The crushed leaves decorating the stone ground didn’t help, either, but it was definitely a bread crumb trail to something. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do if he found either of them, but Jack held onto the hope that some Guardian instinct would take its form, considering how long he’d been one now.<br/>
His quiet breath now finally came to a hitch as his eyes drew up to what all the rotted plants had amalgamated into. A large nest stood before him, tucked in a corner where a sleeping pooka resided. He took a step back as he watched Bunny’s leg jerk sharply, but his slumber was otherwise peaceful and unfazed. Instead of being decked in his usual armor, they were now gently folded away beside the nest, and Bunny wore a long, translucent dark green frock. Despite the thin material he did look warm in it, Jack admitted to himself, and he was beginning to debate just leaving him to his nap, and forgetting he ever found the place. He was up near the ceiling, so it wasn’t like Bunny would spot him so easily when he did awaken.<br/>
Strangely enough, though, Jack couldn’t move. He wondered to himself if it was creepy just to sit there on a bannister, taking in the view of friend he’d only really gotten to know for a few days, now a victim of fear and darkness, simply sleeping contently as Pitch was probably off planning their next move. Another leg spasm interrupted the boy’s thoughts as Bunny slowly shifted awake, pushing himself into a sitting position as he blinked those glowing eyes open. Jack placed his hand over his mouth to hold in his shock as he watched the nightgown’s material fall to eclipse the pooka’s body, revealing a large bump on his torso. In human terms it looked about eight months into a pregnancy—and if he remembered correctly, he hadn’t seen him nor Pitch in that expanse of time.<br/>
Even from yards away he could hear a purr and see a tired but soothed smile on Bunny’s face as he unbuttoned the front of his frock to reveal a budding pair of breasts. He’d apparently gotten too warm in his new maternity clothes. Jack hadn’t seen him look so genuinely happy since the day they were preparing for Easter. Happy...and in love. He somehow knew this wasn’t a violation of Bunny’s body, but that a litter of supposed nightmare kits was something both him and Pitch desired so dearly, at least under their equal dosage of the highly addictive substance nightmares were. He never took them as being lovers when he was fighting against them, so they must have been quite skilled at keeping their work and home life separate. Frost was beginning to feel like a fly getting stuck in a spider’s web as Bunny softly hummed to the bump, folding the emerald muslin at a snail’s pace and placing it on the nest’s rim.<br/>
The Guardian had made his decision. He had to leave. It wasn’t like he could attack Bunny, most especially in this state. He was beginning to find he preferred the flight response to the fight response, and he was at the perfect angle to zip out of there without more to let on of his presence than a gust of cold wind. Maybe he’d send a card congratulating the happy couple on their fruitful union, but today he just wanted to process everything he’d just seen. He crouched to ready himself, gripping his staff tightly, yet lo and behold, a chunk of rubble from the column he’d been sitting on fell mercilessly to the ground, right in Bunny’s line of vision. Jack could only watch, petrified, as the piercing eyes trailed from the ground up to the top of the column, and even from his distance he could see the pooka’s ravenous...fright?<br/>
Jack’s lips parted ever-so-slightly as the rabbit backed further into the corner than he was before, clutching his torso protectively. His face begged the boy not to hurt him or his kits, and as Jack descended to the ground, the bunny that had taken a backseat to the nightmares was begging him just as much. That was the moment he realized that there was no more of the old Bunny, new Bunny separation. They were now one, but now only fully dedicated to serving Pitch and consuming fear the whole world over.<br/>
“D-Don’t,” the pooka shakily whispered as Jack walked closer, compelling the boy to place his staff on the floor. That seemed to calm the other down just a bit, but his silver fur still stood on end at his shoulders, and despite being comfortable in his new life, it was easy to tell that Bunny looked rather embarrassed being seen like this, former Guardian or not. He snatched the nightgown back to cover his chest as he watched every movement Jack made as he ventured up to the nest.<br/>
“It’s alright, Bunny, I’m not gonna hurt you.”<br/>
The pooka’s lips tightened.<br/>
“Or them.”<br/>
Bunny could now exhale. It was taboo for a Guardian to lie, even to a foe, and Jack knew the rabbit still had the sacred book for them memorized cover to cover.<br/>
Frost realized he hadn’t gotten a good look at his counterpart’s face despite all the recent battles with him. He thought he could see the true Bunny fighting behind haunting, glowing eyes, but he could now see the eyes didn’t glow like headlights, that they were only now a more saturated, almost neon green. And the crazed and insatiable expression he tended to have in their confrontations, usually with his tongue sticking out and his thick brows shot straight up, was never a permanent countenance. Bunny otherwise looked the same, albeit a bit scruffy, as his body relaxed a bit more. If he could picture it hard enough, they could pretend they were still sitting with Sophie in the warren, reconciling, and everything looking up. An involuntary yip escaped the pooka, and Jack could only assume he’d felt a kick or two from inside him. He watched him swallow his nerves as his slightly gravelly accent piped up.<br/>
“Why’d you come here alone? I assume you’re planning an ambush on us.”<br/>
Jack bit his lip and shook his head. “I uh...we hadn’t seen you or Pitch in a while so we...wanted to see if we’d really banished you or not.”<br/>
A blush rose on the boy’s cheeks. He didn’t expect to be put on the spot by him, since in battle the bunny mostly shrieked taunting one-liners and insults his way instead of making real conversation.<br/>
“Hm.” Bunny went back to stroking his bump in loving little circles, but still holding the cloth close to it and his chest.<br/>
“You don’t have to hide it,” Jack heard himself say. “I mean, I saw it all already.”<br/>
Bunny shot him a dirty look before letting the material fall to the surprisingly soft nest floor. Jack could now see that like a typical rabbit, the pooka actually had several more nipples down his body, though the only pair of real breasts sat at the top. He looked away as he realized the stony glare was still fixed on him.<br/>
“I didn’t even know you could get pregnant,” Jack admitted. “Especially as a guy. Especially with someone who’s not...your species.”<br/>
“Magic has its ways,” Bunny replied dismissively. “Took a long time to get this way, though. But now all the pieces are in place and I’ve got all the right equipment for the job.” He smiled proudly downwards as he hummed to punctuate his speaking. Jack couldn’t help but feel a bit happy for him. He always liked to gush with expectant mothers.<br/>
“Bunny...you’re gonna be a mama,” he offered with a smile inching across his face. Bunny turned to him again, but his scowl was now nowhere to be seen. Now he was blinking back happy tears as his smile reflected Jack’s. The pookan race could continue, albeit with a few differences expected.<br/>
“Yeah.” A teary squeak in his voice tipped Jack off even more that this was exactly what he wanted, and that he didn’t feel like a mere vessel for Pitch’s plots. “Wanna feel?”<br/>
“Uh...is that okay?” he hesitated, refusing to believe his mere unwelcomed visit would ultimately result in this. A nod prompted his hand to touch the sacred globe and feel the all the little kicks inside. There was definitely more than one.<br/>
“How many are there?” he asked, earning a one-shouldered shrug.<br/>
“We’ll find out pretty soon,” Bunny replied in between soft coos. “I...”<br/>
Jack looked up. The rabbit was choosing his words wisely.<br/>
“I wish the others could see. If things were different, we could be at the Pole gettin’ ready for their arrival together.” Jack found himself resting his head on the bump as he watched his old friend reminisce.<br/>
“I’d sit on that overstuffed sofa and open the biggest basket of gifts from Tooth I’ve ever seen. She’d be callin’ herself Auntie this and Auntie that.”<br/>
Frost chuckled and nodded as Bunny closed his eyes peacefully.<br/>
“And of course North would wanna take advantage of the yetis’ cooking and try to feed however many stomachs are in here. And if I ever push a plate back he’ll just assume I need a bit of milk to wash things down before I have more.”<br/>
He shook his head with a wistful sigh as he went on.<br/>
“And old Sandy...he’d be swipin’ every nightmare away of what could possibly happen to my kits and creating all sorts of dreams of who they’ll become. And you...” Jack blinked his eyes open, not realizing he’d closed them too. He looked back into Bunny’s, and he realized the brightness was beginning to grow on him. They were like a nightlight, unwavering and reassuring.<br/>
“You’d tease me for bein’ fat and pretend to look for my kangaroo pouch,” Bunny said with a mischievous grin. The malice in his smile that Jack had grown used to was now only a memory.<br/>
“No I wouldn’t!” Jack replied with a defensive scoff, but the laugh in his voice gave away that he definitely would have, again, if things were different.<br/>
Bunny groaned, flicking a tear from his eye as he sat up straighter, Jack following suit and getting off of him. “Alright, alright,” the pooka mumbled at his kits as a thin white stream trickled from his chest and absorbed into his fur. Jack sat off to the side as he watched him merely sigh and wipe himself off with a nearby rag.<br/>
“That can’t be one of the fun parts, leaking that every time you move,” he remarked, earning a grunt of agreement from the rabbit in return.<br/>
“Here.” He crawled over to take the cloth from him, holding it at the nipples as they continued dripping milk. Bunny’s gaze quickly went from looking away in shame to locking on the boy as he pressed on his chest, gently but with determination.<br/>
“Jeez, this thing’s soaked already.”<br/>
Bunny’s lips tightened again, like he was holding in a secret.<br/>
“I mean, maybe I c—“<br/>
“Please.” Bunnymund was back to whispering again, though he now sounded far more desperate than afraid. “Pitch usually does, but when he’s not here it takes forever to stop it.” Jack reddened a bit before shifting onto his hands and knees, taking an offending nipple between his lips and giving it a soft suck. It surprisingly wasn’t bad, tasting like honey and lavender. He could hear Bunny squeak like prey to contain his moans of relief, and he could spot fuzzy fingers twitching out of the corner of his eye. Jack’s hand grasped around before he felt them and coaxed them to his body, and they found the back of his scalp on their own, holding it close. Bunny’s other arm, still nimble and lithe like he was in battle, grabbed Jack’s legs and pulled them over his thighs so that the boy could now sit comfortably in his lap without putting pressure on his bump. Jack closed his eyes as he grew used to the suckling and the occasional unbridled moan, and this went on for several moments.<br/>
“Other one,” Bunny managed to grunt out, helping him switch sides as his fingers combed through the boy’s stark white hair. Something told Jack that Pitch didn’t usually take on this position when he was helping his beloved...take care of things this way. The head stroking had migrated down to Jack’s back, and eventually to his behind, but Jack didn’t stop. His own hand, however, left its spot cupping the left breast and made its way down past the bump, not sure what he was looking for exactly, but knowing he wanted to see just how thankful Bunny was for this. His hand was greeted with a semi-hard cock emerged from its shaft, and past that, a fully drenched slit where the kits would eventually emerge from. That must have been part of the new equipment the rabbit had mentioned, he thought to himself as his hand was swiftly grabbed and returned to the breast. The other paw had apparently only touched his butt just to hoist him up a bit higher.<br/>
“Not there,” Bunny chided softly, otherwise completely still as his head was tilted back, eyes closed. “I’m only getting that way because this is usually done by my husband, y’know.”<br/>
Jack nodded silently, with his friend’s voice echoing in his mind. He’d said “husband” so effortlessly for someone who once wanted said husband sealed up alone for eternity. “You can stay my baby, though,” he teased, and Jack snorted in between gulps, pulling back to give him an equally joking “sure thing, Cottontail.”<br/>
The way the Guardian of Fun was leaning on Bunny let him feel his heartbeat, and the pace of it seemed to jump a bit at that little exchange, even if the rabbit otherwise didn’t make any sudden movements, only tilting his head down to look at him.<br/>
“Our little baby,” he repeated softly as his head cocked to the side before his arms wove under Jack’s armpits, and before the boy knew it he was unlatched with the pooka’s soft cheeks rubbing against his. Tiny laps of Bunny’s tongue every few rubs tipped Jack off that he was being groomed, and he just silently assumed it was customary for pookas to bathe their kits like this after feeding them. Granted, he still wasn’t sure if this part was done to Pitch either, but Bunny’s claws had curled into talons over the years and he didn’t want to test them by wiggling free. He still wanted to say something, though, just to make sure Bunny was all there, at least all that was left of him.<br/>
“You’re gonna get those babies in just a few weeks, remember?” He offered up an excited smile as his knees met the nest floor. Bunny’s eyes were a bit cloudy, like he was lost in thought.<br/>
“Yeah.” He was holding Jack at his elbows, as if he were afraid he’d fly away. “You can be their big brother...”<br/>
His voice was barely audible as he mumbled arguments to himself, but he reached a conclusion in seconds as a smile inched across his face again, the same one he had when he was eagerly talking about his kits. “Pitch is gonna be so happy. We made the kits together, a-and now you’re here, oh Jack...” Jack stammered, unable to form a protest as he was simply taking in how elated Bunny looked at his idea, and how integral Jack was beginning to feel to the fallen Guardian’s happiness.<br/>
“I know it doesn’t look like much here now but we can get you anything you want, all sorts of toys and games, a-and I’ll sit and play with you in your own little nursery, I promise, you’ll be so safe an’ happy.”<br/>
Something about Bunny’s tone made Jack realize this wasn’t a matter up for debate. Bunny was dead-set on him staying, on being his and Pitch’s little boy. He didn’t know a pooka’s baby fever could be that strong, but the delicious fear knotted in his stomach was certainly encouraging the other. He braced himself for the talons as he interrupted Bunny’s fantasy.<br/>
“C’mon, Bunny. I’m a Guardian. And I’m three hundred-odd years old. That’s a little too old to still be getting nursed on the regular.”<br/>
Bunny was not amused. “They can find a replacement. I’m sure they were gonna do it with me eventually. Besides, it’ll be a lot more fair if our conflicts were three on three, when you get big enough to fight them off with us, of course.”<br/>
“Okay, now you’re just being ridiculous. I’ve been old enough the entire time you’ve known me. I mean, you’re already gonna have plenty of little ones to take care of—you don’t wanna handle another.”<br/>
The pooka furrowed his brows, and in that moment Jack knew he’d struck a nerve. The talons withdrew before they could pierce his skin, however, and they instead met the nest’s edge so Bunny could slowly stand up. Jack couldn’t help but swoop in to help him balance a bit, until a dismissive hand shooed him away as the rabbit quietly walked over to the column he’d first spotted Jack sitting on top of. He looked up at the loose earth on the ceiling from where his tunnel had been broken through, and where even further than that, long dead branches had been sliced. Jack wasn’t sure whether to move or not, since his only escape route was being stared down intensely. Suddenly, he heard a rumbling that slowly grew louder and louder, and he came to grasp that the tunnel was being filled so that a mere humanoid spirit who couldn’t teleport himself had no way out. Bunny blinked as soon as the entrance was sealed with dense soil and a labyrinth of roots, looking proudly down at his bump as if his babies were looking back up to admire him. Terror set into Jack’s face as Bunny walked back up to him with his hands behind his back, and the face he’d seen many times in their more recent skirmishes had set back in, eyes wild and teeth sparkling with spite.<br/>
“I think I know exactly how much I can handle, Jack. And I think I speak for both me and Pitch when I say you’re not goin’ anywhere if you’re not in our sight. We wouldn’t want anything to happen to our little anklebiter.”<br/>
His paws appeared, playfully twirling Jack’s staff. The Bunny he’d fought against had made a triumphant return to the sprite’s memory.<br/>
“No!” Jack scrambled up to grab it, but Bunny remained one step ahead with his reflexes, and snapped it in two, causing Jack to fall to his knees as an immense pain shot up his spine. And then he snapped one of those halves, and then again, and again, until it was just a scattered pile of sticks like the branches left over from the nest. The sides of Bunny’s mouth twitched upwards as he knelt down where Jack was strewn, moaning from pain and misery. Having his staff snapped once was enough to keep him down, but that many times...it was gonna take ages to put them back together, much less get on his feet, and he knew Bunny had ages to spare with him.<br/>
“Shh...it’s alright, love,” Bunny cooed as tears stung Jack’s eyes. “He’ll be back home soon. C’mon, up.”<br/>
To Jack’s complete shock, a little pat to the bum got him on his knees, but he otherwise remained frozen.<br/>
“You’re not gonna make this easy on me, are ya?” Bunny signed with an weary smirk and wrapped his arms around Jack, lifting him up. “Strewth, your papa’d kill me for pickin’ you up like this. You’re gonna do a number on my back.” Jack felt Bunny’s chin nestled in the crook of his neck, and he took in faint notes of how the rabbit smelled before he succumbed to fear—the paint, the spring flowers, a hint of carrot cake...<br/>
His arms wrapped around Bunny’s fluffy neck as the other mumbled something about nap time, and he was returned to the nest. He was too weak to fight it, too weak to move much beyond reaching for Bunny, his wish quickly being granted as he was spooned. The purring started up again from the doe as he kissed his head lovingly.<br/>
Jack knew that once Pitch came home this would only escalate. He’d probably be happy to keep Bunny cheerful and keep yet another powerful asset to the Guardians too weak to escape him. Jack supposed for now the best thing he could do was let it all go down until he could get those pieces back together, somehow avoiding Bunny and Pitch’s sight, that is if the pieces didn’t get further destroyed. And he supposed he could help out around the lair with the kits, at least for a while. And of course Bunny’s milk wasn’t too forgiving, so he had that job, too.<br/>
Despite being eclipsed by the pooka’s body he was alone with his thoughts, but it wasn’t easy to keep an escape strategy laid out where he was.<br/>
<em>Bunny’s so nice,</em> he thought as his eyelids grew heavy, too exhausted to challenge the thought all that much. <em>I mean, besides shattering my staff and probably making me paraplegic for at least a week, but he’s such a good mama, he’s my mama...</em><br/>
He’d figure out when and how to leave eventually. For now, though, he was just happy he’d finally found Bunny safe and sound.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A giddy laugh escaped Bunny as he stroked his torso for what felt like the billionth time that day. He still remembered how tiny and terrified he was being tossed into a cage by Pitch after the Nightmare King retreated from that crucial battle. It took years for Pitch to break him down and depend on him for fear to replace an innocent belief in the Easter Bunny, thus helping him retain his form and strength. Something about the boredom of their isolation and the nightmares filling him up made Bunny quite frisky, however, and soon enough he and Pitch could barely keep their hands off each other, exchanging both fear and lust. At first they were fueled by a mutual hatred for each other—Pitch was putting the fiery Guardian who wanted his head on a platter in his place, and Bunny was getting off on the humiliation of being plowed by his worst possible nemesis and being treated like an exotic pet. They were a match made in heaven.<br/>
The pair began to slow down in their enraged hate sex after a while, however, and started introducing gentle caresses and sweet nothings in each other’s ears as they grew more accustomed of only being in the other’s presence. Their coordination seemed to show in their combat, as they soon could predict the other’s moves and follow parallel to them. It was several years after this true affection was discovered that it all came to a head one night, when Pitch was making dirty talk in his beloved’s ear.<br/>
“I’ll breed you like a pooka doe. All you’ll know is carrying kits for your buck and being milked like a little cow.”<br/>
Somehow that caused something in Bunny’s mind to snap, and from then on he wanted nothing more. They turned the fantasy into reality by gradually developing the magic to make it possible, until the pooka finally had a body ready to carry and deliver a healthy litter, to his sheer delight.</p><p>•••</p><p>Bunny nestled his muzzle deep in the crook of Jack’s neck as they enjoyed just one of the several afternoon naps they’d had over the past couple weeks. It wasn’t easy to break the boy, but his defenses were certainly growing weaker by the day. It certainly helped that his “mama” gave him all the attention he’d been lacking for centuries beforehand, and spoiled him with sweets and toys at the mere drop of a hat. Even after the litter of eleven healthy nightmare kits had arrived Bunnymund still set aside time for Jack, partially so he could keep an eye on him if he was still planning on escaping, and partially just to keep him content. Thankfully he got along fine with his siblings and helped out around the house where he was allowed, save for the duties that were deemed “too big” for him even as he regained his ability to walk. Even when the winter sprite thought he was alone he’d eased back on searching for the missing pieces of his staff in Pitch’s lair, to Bunny’s delight taking an interest in his wooden puzzles without outside prompting.<br/>
Of course Bunny toed the line between doting and condescending, knowing babytalk would earn him nothing but disdain from the boy. He’d speak to him like a person, but still lean down to talk, his voice patient and soft despite how rough around the edges he looked since abandoning his role as the Easter Bunny. He gave Jack little responsibilities to make him feel like an asset to their growing family, and if he engaged in his role without complaint he was rewarded.<br/>
It had taken a moment for Pitch to get used to Bunny’s bright idea of having him as yet another kit to take care of, but the nightmare king couldn’t deny his prince’s happiness and instinct to tend to children in one way or another, no matter how much the shadows controlled him. Jack was just one more little mouth to feed, but his fear at what was to become of him was absolutely delicious.<br/>
“Hey, Bunny,” Frost whispered from the nest, barely able to make his words out from the pooka’s boa constrictor grip. He rolled over to reach up and forcibly open one bright green eye.<br/>
“Bunny...” he sang softly, before finally heaving a sigh. “Mama?”<br/>
Bunnymund’s ears perked up as he was finally roused awake with a perky housedoe smile, almost immediately setting to work fixing the boy’s hair with a quick tongue bath. Jack’s old hoodie and pants had since been replaced with a button-up shirt with a Peter Pan collar, topped off with a light blue play suit emblazoned with a duck, hand-stitched just for him by his talented mama.<br/>
“Didja dream of me, kit?” he crooned softly, just as happy and resigned as he was when he was ripe in his pregnancy. “I’m sure a nap that long must’a worked up quite an appetite, yeah?” He started to routinely prepare Jack’s lips to latch onto a tit, but to his surprise was pushed away. He twitched his nose in pain as he loosened his grip for Jack to get whatever he’d been reaching for.<br/>
“I...I made you something while you were away battling last night.”<br/>
Bunny’s heart couldn’t help but flutter with flattery. He’d been working so hard on gaining Frost’s dependence and love, and a physical representation of such would have meant the entire moon to him.<br/>
“Oh yeah? Let’s see it.” He tried not to sound too giddy, too desperate, even as his rapidly tapping foot gave it away as Jack unfolded a piece of paper he’d tucked underneath the nest. Bunny’s smile quickly began to fade. Chalk pastels covered every inch of the sheet, and it was certainly well thought out. It definitely wasn’t lacking in its own aesthetic, but that wasn’t the problem. The pooka first spotted himself, then Jack, then an all-too-familiar trio he’d fought against just the night prior.<br/>
“You still remember, right? I mean it was only a day or so when we were all together, but—“ Bunny quickly swiped it out of Jack’s hands. He never was one to interrupt his babies, but he knew exactly what this one was up to, and he wasn’t falling for it.<br/>
“It’s beautiful, love.”<br/>
His face had grown cold like it did when he was focused on clawing open his enemies, the very enemies on the page. He promptly crumbled it up in his paws as his gaze remained stony and fixed on Jack, who looked like he’d gotten his staff broken again, but even that trembling lip wouldn’t faze him as he tossed the ball of paper over his shoulder. He’d chastise himself for his unmotherly attitude later.<br/>
“Now, if you’re not hungry, you wanna help me wrangle up your brothers and sisters so they can have your share?”<br/>
He had to admit he missed his body being pooched with kits, and his little breeding fantasies certainly didn’t help his longing, though he blamed his husband’s dirty mouth for the latter. Pitch knew Bunny wanted so desperately to no longer be the last pooka in the universe, so he granted his wish after many attempts and failures, but they both found Bunny almost loved being pregnant more than caring for little ones. It probably didn’t help that the kits didn’t turn out quite like they’d expected, as squirming and writhing leporine creatures, but otherwise indistinguishable from a common fearling. Blind, empty eyes sought Bunny’s milk only to suckle like leeches, and the pooka had to hold back pained sobs whenever feeding time came around. Pitch had said they’d probably learn to shapeshift to look more like their mother soon, but til then they only caught suggestions of long ears. Bunny would have never have admitted it, even to himself, but he couldn’t find himself to love his litter, whether it was because they were just so beastly and soulless, or just the nightmares inside him depleting any real affection. His maternal instincts got swept into the once static air of the catacombs once he could open his eyes to see what he’d made. He knew if he could get pregnant again, however, and maybe again after that, and forever, he’d relive the joy of this miracle even being possible. But he had to leave that desire merely to suggestion, as even though he would now disembowel himself for his husband, he was afraid of what Pitch would say about his discontent, even if he’d never been violent towards him within their bond. “Greedy doe,” he’d say. Whether that statement would lead to sex or a backhanded smack to the face was anyone’s guess. It was best not to try too hard. Jack stared into his eyes, and a shiver threatened Bunnymund’s spine. Even in his little playsuit he knew what the boy was capable of with his staff, and now that he no longer had that, there was a new fire in his eyes. Nevertheless, the sprite slid out of the nest to shakily walk to the nursery. The kits needed to stay outside of the nest, since whenever they caught the smell of their mother nearby they’d screech until they got their fill.<br/>
Bunny sucked in a breath before taking one of the said screeching pooka fearlings as it was reluctantly brought over to him. That was another thing that he couldn’t do, recognize each kit apart from each other. At least he knew who Jack was and his personality, but he couldn’t even get his scent on his own babies.</p><p>•••</p><p>“Funny, I remember there bein’ four of you!” The pooka taunted with a piercing cackle as he swung his battle axe through the air.<br/>
“Bunny, if either of you laid a single finger on Jack, I’ll—“<br/>
“Heads up, birdy!” Bunny leapt up to use the handle of North’s curved sword as leverage to land on the roof of another building.<br/>
“Gonna have to work a bit harder than that to catch me, North!”<br/>
He jumped off the edge to join his darling, now utterly fearless of heights despite all the fear that consumed him to make him that way.<br/>
“Now, if you’ll excuse us,” Pitch spoke with a bow, “we have caused quite enough extensive property damage. I know I drive a hard bargain, so think it over before you decide to hand all that dream sand over to me. I promise we’ll take good care of it.”<br/>
Bunny smirked and nodded along, his arms crossed over his chest. Despite the armor covering his body once again he knew his new appendages were now noticeably plump since the safe delivery happened weeks ago, and he still felt a tad flustered having his cleavage out while fighting his new foes. He exchanged an egotistical sneer with Pitch before tapping a tunnel open for them, waving goodbye as they disappeared from the scene of the crime. Bunny inhaled Pitch’s scent he had grown so familiar with, cinnamon and cloves with an overbearing pine found deep in an untraceable wood.<br/>
“Well done, doe,” his husband whispered in praise as he stroked the fluff at the back of his neck once they’d reached the cold stone floor of the lair. “A good fight like that deserves a reward.”<br/>
“Oh yeah?” Bunny purred with a mischievous grin, still reeling from the conflict. His warrior mask was quickly broken, however, when he felt two slick fingers slide under his rather skimpy armor and up his cunt, causing his tongue to involuntarily hang out like a panting dog. The race to the bed felt like a mile’s sprint, and he was promptly tackled down by his opponent as soon as he hit the mattress, the armor flying off and the digits shoving themselves in again just as quickly, but even more insisting.<br/>
“You couldn’t be satisfied with just one litter, could you?” Pitch tsked into his ear, causing Bunny’s heart to drop. “Don’t blame yourself too much—you were made to carry my kits.” He closed his eyes with a relieved sigh. He was merely being coaxed into the mentality he often had in their intimate hours. It certainly helped the shame aspect of it all that the last pooka—sort of—was whoring himself out by any means necessary to the nightmare king himself, but the shame only added to his lust.<em> Slutty little pooka</em>, he chided at himself, causing his tail to flick up.<br/>
“Oh, you want it in there?” Pitch asked coolly. Bunny quickly shook his head.<br/>
“Both it is, then.”<br/>
The fingers were replaced with something much larger and even more alive. Something about nightmare sand made Bunny feel every grain of it coursing through his beloved’s veins, and it pulsated through him like a metronome before it could even suggest friction.<br/>
The two fingers Bunny had now grown quite friendly with welcomed themselves into his back entrance, causing him to let out a squeal that was more animal than he usually came across as. His arms buckled and his head hit the sheets, only barely managing to open an eye to spot the motion in front of him.<br/>
“Jack.”<br/>
Everything rewound, with his boy disappearing from the crack in the door he was peeking through with wide eyes, along with his husband quickly withdrawing and pulling the sheets over the pooka to conceal the dignity he’d now pummeled beyond the depths of the catacombs. He shot a nervous look over his shoulder before hopping out of bed, suddenly expressing no pleasure from being a “slutty little pooka.”<br/>
He threw the blanket around him like a cape, not trusting his dick to be fully retracted by the time he got to Jack’s nursery, kept separate from his siblings’ room. The juxtaposition of the gothic points of his crib, similar to the cages overhead, with the pale curled-up little boy digging his face into his pillow as if it could erase what he’d just seen, was a sight in and of itself. Still, Bunny didn’t take the time to consider something like that as he quickly padded over to him, daintily touching his back. He didn’t know what he was supposed to say—he’d never thought he’d ever have to be in this situation. Granted, he could count on his fingers the more obscene things he and Pitch had done in bed before Jack was even in the picture, but this certainly wasn’t one of his proudest moments, even as a nightmare prince.<br/>
“Do...do you wanna talk about it?”<br/>
Despite how Bunny treated him now, there was still a sense of respect he had. Maybe it was that new fire in his eyes or the fact that he’d known him before, but he knew he could have a relatively ordinary conversation while remaining his superior if he wanted to.<br/>
“Just leave me alone,” came Jack’s muffled response. “You’re not my real parents anyway.”<br/>
“Oh, so we’re doin’ this again—“<br/>
“I get it, when two grown-ups love each other very much, they make ugly little beasts that bite their mom’s tits hard enough to make him bleed, and they still do it all over again.” So Jack understood perfectly. Bunny stepped back, blinking in surprise, but the boy continued, turning to face him.<br/>
“What could you possibly be doing different this time or next that’ll make them any better?”<br/>
Bunny cursed the lump rising in his throat, holding the blanket close to himself for security. From the look of Jack’s face, the pooka could tell he meant every dagger in those words.<br/>
He couldn’t give him the satisfaction.<br/>
“How would you like it if I took that little drawing of yours an’ crammed it down your cheeky little throat? Would you like that?”<br/>
The boy looked visibly disturbed, looking especially innocent in his white striped pajama set, but Bunny continued.<br/>
“Just because I broke your staff doesn’t mean I won’t resort to other means. I would break every bone in your little body if it meant you could stay with me. Do you know how much the Guardians miss you? Cause based on that last little tiff, I haven’t a clue. They didn’t even mention you. They just seemed so focused on trying to kill me.”<br/>
Jack looked so numb now, as if he knew Bunny more than he knew himself, as if he knew he was going to snap at his dearest little boy and that it likely wouldn’t be the last time. Bunny, on the other hand, hoped that he made a decent liar. Of course the Guardians hadn’t given up on Jack, though Moon knows where they could possibly be deriving that hope from now. Hell, they hadn’t even given up on Bunny, trying to coax him into a recollection, an expression of feelings, but he’d trained himself quite well in masking that so that his former companions could only see a vessel for nightmares. He wished Jack could only see that, too.<br/>
“Now, I know a hungry kit when I see it. Let’s get you outta bed.” Bunny smirked as Jack looked down, reluctantly holding his arms up. His pursed lips when he’d turned around gave away his craving. The pooka would need to help him doze off with that so he could finish what he started with Pitch, and once again become plump with kits.<br/>
He tied the blanket around his waist before picking Jack up and sitting with him on a rocking chair, his smirk remaining as he watched the boy shift into his routine position in his arms. He heaved a happy, matronly sigh as his left teet was gently kissed and suckled. Jack was the least parasitic of his kits by far. It was all he could do not to mock him out loud for the spunky boy’s sudden compliance. <em>You like my milk, don’t you? No matter how hard you try to tell me what I’m supposed to be, you’ll always fall right back into being a silly little kit. You could get your staff back and freeze me to a pulp but you wouldn’t kill me, you’d never kill your mama.</em><br/>
He couldn’t help but let a chuckle escape him, however. Everything was coming up roses. His little laugh dissolved into a purr as he rocked, cooing sweet nothings into his ear.<br/>
The stress of motherhood always made one a bit erratic sometimes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanna thank each and every reader, commenter, bookmarker and kudos-er that motivated me to keep going with this idea I had. If you’ve got any concepts in this world you wanna see me explore, go ahead and let me know! I could always use some inspiration xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shh...shh...you were only dreaming, Jack.”<br/>
Jack willed his eyes to stay closed. If he opened them, he could pretend this truly was all just a dream—not just whatever jolted him in his imagination, but Bunny leaving, joining up with Pitch, shattering his staff, kidnapping him. Still, the pooka’s voice had a gentleness to it that he’d only reserved when talking to him or Sophie Bennett, who now remained a simple blip in their journey decades ago.<br/>
“You’re so sweaty...c’mere, I’ve gotcha.”<br/>
The winter sprite heard a dipping noise from the bucket Bunny typically used for soothing his cuts from nursing the other kits, but this time the cold washcloth met the boy’s forehead.<br/>
“I know you’re clean...”<br/>
Jack finally opened his eyes to see Bunny nervously biting his lip and tapping his chin. He was still nestled in the pooka’s lap, which was becoming a little less generous with a second batch of kits on the way, but the former Guardian of Hope’s eyes still looked a bit lost as he assessed him.<br/>
“You couldn’t possibly be sick, you’re immortal. Well, unless...”<br/>
Wait a second, that lip bite wasn’t nervous. It was pondering. Jack would even dare say it was a tad hopeful.<br/>
“Unless you’re pretending just for me to take care of you even more.”<br/>
Jack blinked in confusion. He didn’t feel sick at all, but he sure as hell wasn’t pretending to get even more babied. By now he thought he was used to Bunny’s delusions, but this one was new.<br/>
“Sweet kit. You want just a Jack and Mama day?”<br/>
Jack thought that was every day, but he supposed with Bunny and Pitch’s emotional synchronization, the boogeyman could now be convinced to keep the first litter content somehow without embarrassing himself. He stared blankly up at Bunny as he felt a sandpaper tongue habitually part down his hair, causing him to look even more juvenile.<br/>
“You’re acting like we’d actually be doing something interesting,” the boy muttered once he removed the pacifier he begrudgingly used to sleep better, inheriting his faux mother’s standoffish attitude he usually had when he wasn’t caught in a baby fever. “I know we’ll just be walking around the lair while you watch me test out whatever powers I have left.”<br/>
“Ah, c’mon, mate, don’t you wanna go outside?”<br/>
Even the tiniest “mate” had Jack convinced Bunny still had a soul intact, however weakened it may be. It was easier to pretend they were still just friends, and that if anything the rabbit was an older brother figure.<br/>
“I thought you hated leaving this place without Pitch.”<br/>
“I don’t hate it, it’s just...not always safe. I’m sure I’ve still got some believers, somehow, but if they know what’s good for ‘em they’ll stay away from us. They oughta be afraid of all Pitch an’ I have accomplished.”<br/>
He sat up, not too far along in this pregnancy to have his bit of pudge burdening his movements.<br/>
“I can show you some flowers you didn’t see in my warren before. Some lovely secret gardens even the humans haven’t touched yet.”<br/>
He smiled gently and held out his paw, but Jack held back. He was now terrified whenever Bunny appeared too gentle, too doting. It was worse than when he would explode like a firecracker, his sociopathic kindness that he knew Jack missed from being a part of his last family.<br/>
“C’mon, baby, it’ll be just like it used to be.”<br/>
That was the most obvious lie in the book, but that specific combination of words was like flipping a switch within Jack. Just like it used to be. Maybe he was referring to his fifty year grudges, or maybe it was their friendly rivalry when they were helping out Tooth, but those words held a mysterious promise Jack couldn’t possibly look past. This would probably end up all being forgotten by the end of the day, but if Bunny was promising the real him, or at least an illusion of that...why would Jack just lie back down and continue napping in the nest?<br/>
His cool, nimble hand met Bunny’s paw, breaking a grin through the pooka’s muzzle.<br/>
“Alright, let’s set up a picnic then,” the rabbit whispered just before kissing his head.<br/>
Jack didn’t know Bunny even owned a picnic basket, even if he did grow more hungry for human food each time Pitch got him pregnant. As he looked around the kitchen, though (which he hardly ever visited due to the pooka’s fear of him crawling into the oven), he realized a lot of the ancient clay pots and wicker bowls had come from the warren. It was as if Bunny had moved into the lair out of his own free will, merging his taste and sensibilities with his husband rather than getting snatched and held captive until he complied.<br/>
Jack didn’t want to test the waters by getting into things too much in order to help, but he did hold up his container of baby yogurt snacks with a look that was, to his embarrassment, yearning for approval. He couldn’t help but smile when he got an adoring smirk in response as Bunny packed a baguette  in with jars of butter and homemade jam.<br/>
“I thought you’d wanna grow outta these,” the rabbit remarked as he packed the snacks, earning a look of realization from Jack. The boy didn’t know he had to keep playing the part this time. This was part of why he hated living like this so much—sometimes Bunny could be reasoned with, sometimes Jack’s reasoning was totally ignored, as if he were truly babbling. One never knew the right kind of mood to catch Bunny in.<br/>
“It’s alright, mate. I sneak a bit’a your carrot mush myself from time to time.”<br/>
Jack couldn’t help but snicker.<br/>
“Maybe we should switch places,” he offered.<br/>
“What, and me be the kit? Well it’d certainly gimme a break from feedin’ your brothers an’ sisters all day.” Bunny stroked his torso gently as he searched the pantry for a suitable blanket to dust off.<br/>
“And a tongue bath on you would take hours,” Jack teased as he handed him a bunch of grapes.<br/>
Bunny’s nose twitched as he chuckled.<br/>
“Well, that settles it. I think I’m quite satisfied with stayin’ a doe. I believe Pitch likes it, too.”<br/>
Jack couldn’t will himself to feel a ray of sadness about being reminded of Bunny’s decidedly permanent state of entrapment. He could only continue smiling and ran off when Bunny asked if he could find him something suitable to wear to their little outing. It was a strange and rare high the pooka gave him sometimes, where he was happy to stay with his mama as his little boy forever, just being cuddled and fed and cleaned until the end of everything. Jack was on this high now as he stood on his tiptoes, staring into the closet until he drew a frilly gingham sundress from the depths of knit hats and crocheted booties that the kits couldn’t quite fit into in their constantly changing forms.<br/>
“And just what are you doing in there?” came a voice from behind, not nearly as playful as it was creeping around his neck, even if its owner had his arms fixed behind his back. Pitch loomed over Jack’s form as he spun around, his abrupt entry immediately ending his act as soon as it had started.<br/>
“Bunny just uh...wanted me to pick his clothes out for our trip,” he admitted sheepishly, as if he’d been caught stealing cookies.<br/>
Pitch’s eyes narrowed. “I wasn’t aware my doe was leaving the catacombs...and I’m supposed to believe you didn’t put him up to it with another one of your tricks?”<br/>
Jack shook his head, holding the linen tightly. “He just wants to show me flowers. It’s supposed to be our special day—I-I mean, that’s what he told me.”<br/>
“Of course it is,” he sneered. Pitch seemed to be more stressed than usual, and he stole a final look at the sprite before he stormed away with a swoop of his robe, likely to discuss the matter with Bunny. Jack stayed several steps behind so he could peek around the corner, watching the two greet each other with a kiss. How Jack yearned watching one touch the other’s hip, wishing he could provide that or be provided that by Bunny without it being taken as a need to be lifted up on his side.<br/>
Maybe it was just from being stuck with Bunny for several months, but Jack had been looking at him in a different way when he was in his usual adult mindset, too. Like his chest, the pooka’s hips had gotten roomier after pushing out kits, and every once in a while, in the rare times the boy was completely alone, he wondered how he would feel thrusting in and out of the new mother’s hindquarters like Pitch did so often. Jack bet he was just as soft on the inside as he was on the outside, though hopefully not as matted as his fur now was. Of course he could never shoot his shot with the rabbit given his new role and the fact that his hands were swiped away the one time he tried touching the pooka down there, but maybe in another life, he’d say something like “I know you’re not a baby anymore, Jack, thanks for saving me from Pitch and the nightmares, please bend me over and fuck me rough like the man you are,” and he would.<br/>
It was useless, though, and Jack had to remind himself of this whenever the thought would cross his mind. Not only was Bunny pretty much completely consumed by nightmares with no hint of protest for his current state, he and Pitch were like an old married couple and newlyweds all at once when they were together. Sure Pitch wasn’t exactly fatherly toward him, but he did his best to make his husband happy in turn. Bunny remained stubborn in many respects, but Pitch never needed to raise his voice or his hand at him to humble him like a loyal dog. It was sick from a Guardian’s perspective, but it somehow worked as they recognized the barriers of one another’s sanity, despite each other’s lack thereof.<br/>
Jack craned his neck from the kitchen’s entrance to listen in on their hushed conversation.<br/>
“He will run.”<br/>
“He’ll have nowhere to go. The place I’ve got in mind is very secluded.”<br/>
“Bring the weighted mittens and booties anyway. We can’t have him fooling you by pretending he’s where you want him to be.”<br/>
Bunny nodded as he unzipped the diaper bag to add more supplies to lug around.<br/>
“I’m sending a nightmare along with you to keep watch. It’ll also keep you off your feet so you don’t strain yourself.”<br/>
“Now you’re talkin’.” Bunny kissed his nose as Pitch rubbed the back of his head. “I’ll save you a bit of the cake I made. It’s so rich that I can’t even have half of it.”<br/>
“Oh, but I like seeing it all on you. Why would I waste a perfectly good slice when it can help feed this figure?”<br/>
Bunny barely muffled a snort with his paw as his rather plump ass was caressed.<br/>
“Guess I’ll leave you to wank off to your chubby doe fantasies, then. We should be back by twilight.”<br/>
Jack ducked away after they exchanged another kiss, standing and holding up the dress when Bunny approached him in his hiding spot moments later.<br/>
“Haven’t worn this in ages. Nice work, soldier. Here, hold the basket while I get this on. It’ll help hide that.”<br/>
Jack looked to see what he was pointing at before realizing he’d grown a boner under his romper. He scrambled to repress it as the rabbit turned to slip his clothes on with a hum before beckoning a nightmare over with the click of his tongue.</p><p>•••</p><p>The warren’s greenery had turned yellow in its neglected state, not completely dead but wilting like the rest of the world since Bunny’s absence. Mother Nature had a lot on her hands since she’d lost one of her most trusted aides. Melancholy was an invisible cloud that encompassed the hideout’s canopy, even as Jack watched Bunny’s fingers lovingly comb the mane of the resting nightmare he was leaning against.<br/>
“Somethin’ wrong, mate?” the pooka asked as he popped the last of the grapes in his mouth. The afternoon meal had been lovely and had nary a spoon feeding, to Jack’s utter delight. Bunny looked like the perfect doe of his dreams in the sundress, and from the looks of it he knew it as he habitually stroked his bump underneath.<br/>
“No, it’s fine—I-I mean, well...don’t you think we should send her off to update Pitch on how we are? I bet he’s worried. And to make sure he’s taking good care of the kits while the cat’s away.”<br/>
Bunny paused before nodding and sitting up with a small grunt, the nightmare following suit. “Better safe than sorry. I might’ve not made enough milk in advance to tide ‘em over. Go see if he needs any help before reporting back to me.” He gave her a grateful pat on the rump, sending her off into dust.<br/>
“Alright, now what’s actually buggin’ ya?”<br/>
Jack grimaced. “I can’t stay in these for much longer, if I’m being honest.” He nodded at the weighted mittens and booties, the baby blue fleece matching his playsuit. His muscles ached every time he lifted an arm to grab some food, and he’d had to swallow his pride and bottle-feed himself soon after realizing holding an ordinary glass wasn’t easy, even if he was trying to take advantage of being treated like one of Bunny’s peers. Not to mention they were making him sweaty as all hell.<br/>
“Ah, so you got rid of the tattletale. C’mere then and I’ll untie ‘em. There’s no way outta here without me anyway.”<br/>
Jack whispered his thank-yous once his clammy hands and feet were free, sitting back on the picnic blanket to let Bunny survey his abandoned sanctuary with his glowing green eyes.<br/>
“I think I’m gonna go snip at some weeds until it’s time to go. Lemme know if you need anything else.”<br/>
Jack nodded as he exchanged a brief smile with Bunny, watching him bend over several yards away and fashion gardening shears from his nightmare sand. It was all futile, as the warren was likely to be abandoned again for a few more years, but Jack found it rather sweet to see him back in his old routines. The pooka was even humming as he clipped withered leaves, with nary a semblance of the destruction of life about his swift movements, despite a stray twitch every now and again.<br/>
The boy was practically drooling, and the picnic was now over. Bunny just looked so precious, and he had no right to, not after all he’d done to his pseudo-kit.<br/>
But today he’d been so nice. He hadn’t abandoned dressing him the usual way or catching him in a loving embrace, but he’d never once drawn out a pet name or referred to himself by anything matronly. And Jack knew Bunny was aware that was preferred by his younger counterpart.<br/>
Jack was used to being rewarded for good behavior, for being outstandingly unremarkable and not daring to protest Bunny’s sickly-sweet kindness back at the catacombs. He was now realizing the only reward Bunny got from him was just that. The pooka cherished his pretending at the cost of his dignity and his lack of hesitation in drinking his sweet nectar or modeling clothes tailored for him. And surely that was enough, but Jack definitely had more to give to Bunnymund’s hourglass form, and maybe since today he was being treated more like an adult, perhaps...perhaps he was being presented with an opportunity before his very eyes. Bunny had become quite cunning in that way, laying tricks like his husband often did, but perhaps this was a mere invitation to his body that only Pitch had before. And if this was an opportunity, Jack couldn’t just pass it up. Whatever happened, he was so sick of every day being the same routine. Today was special in so many ways, though—did he really wish to possibly ruin it all?<br/>
He silently slipped off the blanket, staying on his toes as he kept behind Bunny’s back, slowly approaching while unbuckling his playsuit. He held in a breath as he crept as close as he could creep without making any contact. Bunny just kept humming, though an ear was certainly searching for something. Jack wasn’t often out of his line of sight like this.<br/>
Now how did he want to go about this? Bunny responded well to Pitch’s gentle brushes of greeting, a soft kiss on the neck or a scratch behind the ear. But then again, when he’d caught them actually in the act it looked like the pooka was experiencing pure torment, though he most certainly liked that, too.<br/>
“Need a refill on that lemonade?” Bunny asked without turning his head. “I saw your bottle was gettin’ empty.”<br/>
Adrenaline fueled Jack’s next movements before he could psyche himself out. His left arm hastily grabbed the scruff of Bunny’s neck and slammed him into the flowers, igniting a primal yelp. The boy kept his arm stiff even as he nervously watched Bunny’s arms struggle to push himself back up. His green eyes darted up at him when he could turn his head, looking absolutely perplexed.<br/>
“Jack, what’re y—“<br/>
Jack wasn’t going to let Bunny complicate him further. His right arm dove between his legs even as they started to clench together to close the passage the boy had yearned to enter. Two pointed fingers soared up into Bunny’s cunt, prompting another, louder cry. The furry arms were shaking, but he’d stopped trying to get up as Jack watched his tail flick upwards out of the corner of his eye. His face still looked bewildered, albeit a bit more softened at the contact, however disrupting it was to his gardening.<br/>
“Jack...” Bunny still shakily managed out, wincing as the fingers briefly explored his insides.<br/>
The sprite responded by shoving his cock in to shut him up. He wasn’t gonna be tricked into feeling guilty, he wasn’t his real mother, and as the pooka’s wails grew more approving of each repeated thrust, he knew it was being enjoyed on both ends whether it was planned or not. He wasn’t saying anything about Jack being a man or anything else his fantasies provided, but the fingers clenching clumps of grass and claws digging into the dry earth made up for any corny verbal encouragement. He was so caught up in bliss he didn’t even notice he was being alerted by his prey.<br/>
“Jack! Ja—fuck—oi, get offa me!”<br/>
Jack was suddenly flung off Bunny’s back like he’d been riding a mechanical bull, and his stomach quickly sank when the pooka flashed a scornful look over his shoulder as he dusted himself off before turning to face him.<br/>
“I’m sorry, I mean, I know it’s unforgivable, I really thought you—“<br/>
“Not in there.”<br/>
Jack blinked. “What?”<br/>
“I dunno if you’re gonna pull out before you finish, mate. If you’re gonna do it put it in my ass, for Moon’s sake.”<br/>
“...Oh.”<br/>
Bunny rolled his eyes and bunched up his skirts as he bent over again.<br/>
“And away from the geraniums this time,” he muttered softly into the bare earth as he inched his thighs apart.<br/>
Jack nodded as he got his mind back together, now with more true determination. He wasn’t gonna ruin anything by asking questions about Bunny’s motives, or whether or not this was a scheme, at least not until after they’d both gotten their fill.<br/>
He entered in without another word, getting into a steady rhythm before mustering up the nerve to smack the pooka’s ass like a jockey. This caused a brief wail to crack through his lewd moaning like thunder in a rainstorm. Still aware he couldn’t re-enter Bunny’s other opening with his arousal, he still reached under to tenderly stroke it, enjoying each new-to-him sound he coaxed out of him. He’d only just gotten to exploring the dick that emerged from its sheath before both organs coated themselves with seed, and Bunny’s hip movements that were in tandem with Jack’s shuddered to a stop as he caught his breath.<br/>
Jack’s climax soon followed, as just one look at how absolutely spent the pooka was due to his touch sent him over the edge. Looking over the scene as he slowly pulled out, he realized he’d never thought about what a mess it must be for Pitch and Bunny when the pooka climaxed out two holes nearly every night.<br/>
“Think you’re awful slick, don’tcha?” Bunny mumbled as he rolled onto his back, staring up at the canopy of his abandoned sanctuary.<br/>
“I could say the same about you. You planned this out, didn’t you?” Jack met him on the ground, reaching out to turn his fuzzy chin to face him. The scornful look had returned.<br/>
“What gave you that idea?”<br/>
“Oh, come on. Even with the nightmares you couldn’t possibly feel a hundred percent cool with fucking me while treating me like a complete toddler. That’s just not you.”<br/>
“You’re right, but fuckin’ you wasn’t in the cards for me today. You’re lucky I had the nightmare leave earlier, dickhead.”<br/>
“Oh my God, that means—oh Bunny, I’m so sorry—“<br/>
“Save it. I never said this, but I do like bein’ snuck up on like that. Pitch and I do it all the time. Makes me feel like a little rabbit gettin’ hunted down by a wolf, though you’re more of a silver fox.” He ruffled his hair with a smirk. “Too bad this never happened.”<br/>
“You can’t gaslight me that easily, Bunny.”<br/>
“I’m not. But we can’t possibly make this a regular thing. You don’t have nightmares in you and I won’t have a fuckin’ discussion about the morality of Pitch and I’s sacred union while I suck your prick. And whether you like it or not, you’re still my baby.”<br/>
He flashed a shit-eating grin as he gently stroked Jack’s cheek, prompting a furious scowl.<br/>
“I shouldn’t have thought for a second you were yourself again—you’re acting just like you did in battle before I got here. Just because you know people’s fears now doesn’t mean you have to be such an asshole.”<br/>
Jack could sense a cackle begging to be let out of Bunny’s throat, as if to prove his point.<br/>
“You think that’s bein’ an asshole? Taste this, lover boy.”<br/>
Before Jack could respond, he felt his hair yanked up before his head was plunged down like he’d done to Bunny what now seemed like an eternity before. But instead of flowers, he was greeted by a mouthful of fur, no, flesh, no—milk, but it was a different texture...oh, God. His pale cheeks brushed against Bunny’s inner thighs as he lapped at his labia, digging his tongue deep in there to warrant a whimper of approval from up above him. The back of his scalp remained gripped as if Bunny was focused on bulldozing the boy’s head through his ample hips. He could feel the nightmare prince’s shaft against his forehead, but he couldn’t say he minded it as he made the muffled noises of being smothered in pussy.<br/>
“Mm, yeah, sweet like candy, huh? I’ve heard the clit’s the best part.”<br/>
Jack quickly took the hint and started honing in on it, lapping at it like milk in a saucer. Now that his staff was gone he supposed Pitch would snap him in two this time if he found out he was so much as making advances on his treasured doe, but nothing could really be proven once they were out of the warren.<br/>
“You’re a disgusting beast,” Jack heard the rabbit moan. The sprite responded with a muffled chuckle. Being insulted like old times certainly wasn’t hurting the excitement of getting to pleasure him like he’d been wanting to for weeks now.<br/>
“Oh yeah? What else am I?”<br/>
“Shut up and lick my cunt,” he snipped as he tilted his head back up to the warren’s canopy, as if he were deep in thought, quarreling with his conscience. After a few long licks, he granted Jack’s request.<br/>
“You’re a sick fuck who’s tryin’ to make a slut outta me.”<br/>
“And is it working?” Jack asked, ducking back down before his head could get shoved again.<br/>
“Absolutely not. All I ever wanted from you was to be my baby, and you can’t even give me that without your pathetic fantasies. You really thought you could take things into your own hands to try and punish me.”<br/>
Jack grinned. Pitch’s diction had rubbed off on the pooka.<br/>
“You know, there is a way we can both get what we want...” Jack heard himself say.<br/>
“Oh, get stuffed. Just because you get off on being my kit doesn’t mean I’m goin’ down with you.”<br/>
“I’m not! The kit thing...that can be totally separate, just hear me out.”<br/>
Jack has now pulled back completely, causing Bunny to let out a needy whine.<br/>
“Listen...I have needs, too. The same as yours. You get yours met with Pitch but I...I’ve got nothing. I can’t even use my hands since you’re hovering over me constantly and I feel insane doing it in my crib.”<br/>
Jack placed his hand on Bunny’s knee, and he wasn’t shying away from the contact.<br/>
“I know your libido’s been crazy since you got with Pitch, and he’s been out on the field a lot more lately, so maybe I can take care of you like you take care of me. Well, not like that, of course, but...”<br/>
“I see what kinda deal you’re makin’, Frost. You wanna indulge in my body in return for me indulging in being your mummy. Honestly, I should’ve seen the warning signs. But if I’m gonna agree to your little negotiation, I’ll be setting the rest of the rules. Back to work, puppy.”<br/>
He shoved Jack’s head back down forcefully before he began listing out his terms.<br/>
“First of all, you’re gonna need to strip naked whenever we do anything like this. I made those clothes for my baby Jack and him only, and from what I can see you’re nothing like him. You’re a real Jekyll and Hyde.”<br/>
Jack nodded to show he was listening.<br/>
“Secondly, we are not lovers. I am letting you fuck me as a reward for good behavior, and this means no screaming about how delusional I am. You shouldn’t be giving your mama these awful headaches.<br/>
“Also, only oral stuff when I get too big to move around too much. So get used to the taste down there, cause you’ll be gettin’ a lot of it in the next few months. Lastly, if you ever try to get in on my lovemaking with my husband, I’ll knock your fuckin’ teeth out—one by one.”<br/>
Jack gulped as he dared himself to look up at Bunny’s cautionary glare and unwavering scowl. That look alone made him truly believe the pooka wouldn’t hesitate to make him rely on soft foods not just now, but until the end of time.<br/>
“I knew you’d underst—ah, that’s it, keep...yeah...fuck...” Bunny closed his eyes in ecstasy before looking back down at his nemesis, whose face was splattered with the seed his mouth hadn’t caught. Jack swallowed before he started searching for something to wipe himself off, but he was quickly scooped up before he could find anything.<br/>
“Better start headin’ back soon,” Bunny muttered awkwardly, walking a bit funny as he placed half-full jars of jam back in the picnic basket with Jack on his hip.<br/>
So that was it, then, Jack realized. They hadn’t shook on it, but they’d come to an understanding regarding their new, special arrangement. That being said, it was now his turn to swallow his pride completely and start holding up his end of the bargain.<br/>
“Clean me up?” he asked, his voice soft like he was trying not to wake someone. Bunny’s smile when he looked at him could have lit up the catacombs.<br/>
“Of course, kit, let’s just sit’cha down real quick...” The pooka looked so excited that Jack was actually trying now, it was hard not to share his joy as he was placed in his lap. The boy didn’t try to wiggle out or whine at the sandpaper tongue against his face now, instead welcoming it with a soft yawn and a cuddle into Bunny’s chest. He’d even forgotten just what was being cleaned off of him, not like he was going to mention it if he did. It wasn’t that bad to just cooperate when it was just him and Bunny and no outside interference forcing him into the role, just an old-fashioned deal. It wasn’t like he really had to do anything, either, as Bunny’s reward was getting to do everything for him.<br/>
“Such a sweet kit,” he cooed. “Bein’ nice and still for mama while he cleans you. You had a fun day, didn’tcha? Little picnic date and some playin’ in the flowers.”<br/>
Jack laughed a bit as he received a kiss on the forehead.<br/>
“I actually brought a couple toys for you, j-just in case you got bored here,” Bunny spoke sheepishly as he gave him one of his teethers for his already fully grown teeth. Jack quickly took it with a beam, gnawing and babbling to his pseudo-mother’s sheer delight as he was dressed again with a flourish.<br/>
“Ah—hands.”<br/>
Jack surprised himself by not letting out a groan as his digits were stuffed back into the heavy mitts and booties, which were quickly becoming a contender for regretting this little compromise of theirs. As he sat up, he watched Bunny smooth out his lavender and white dress, a rosy hue still tinting his ears from their previous exploits. Jack wondered what he could do now that he could take Bunny like Pitch did. Did this mean he’d be allowed to do some of the crazy stuff they got into for nights at a time? He didn’t wish to ask in this state, when he was being doted on so much by such a flustered doe.<br/>
“Ah, there you are, girl. Ready to head back, love?”<br/>
“Hm?” Jack realized he’d been entranced in his toy for the past few moments, even coating it in a bit of saliva. Bunny was slinging their bags over the nightmare’s back like she was a pack mule before picking Jack up from under a rotting tree.<br/>
“It’s time to head home. One’a your sisters has the sniffles—I honestly didn’t know she’d formed a nose yet.”<br/>
The rabbit glanced behind before leaning close to the boy’s ear.<br/>
“You better not seem too pleased when we get back. We wouldn’t want Pitch to suspect anything.”<br/>
“Yes, mama,” Jack replied, silently cursing himself for saying that so effortlessly. Bunny’s take-charge nature added to his delusion had such an effect on him. At least the rabbit seemed tickled pink at his natural response as they saddled up and took off without another word.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again, lmk if you have any ideas! I rely on validation xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a particular kind of feeling that eclipsed Bunny’s mind whenever he thought about the deal the he and Jack had agreed to. He regretted falling for that boy’s deception and tricks so much, how he acted like he somehow needed unholy affection to survive in the perfect household Bunny had made especially for him. On the other hand, Jack as a kit was sweeter than ever, thus holding up his end of the bargain. He fit right into the pooka’s sprouting imaginations of him actually having conceived him, even teasing a lack of motor skills or complex sentences. In the moment Bunny was holding him in his lap, his fuzzy legs criss-crossed with his chin resting on his snowy hair, giving his scalp the occasional lick. The boy was quietly playing with yet another toy that had been swiped for him, a colorful activity cube with little rattles and mazes on each side. As long as he savored his end, Bunny could push whatever sickened him to the side. They hadn’t yet engaged in sex since that unexpected day in the warren the week prior, and he could tell Jack was straining for it in more ways than one. How was he gonna ever equate to his husband in bed, though? Not to mention how horrible he felt at the fact that he was having an affair when he was perfectly satisfied in that department. The first time with the sprite was so exciting—not necessarily moral, as he was taken by complete surprise and shoved into the dirt of his once sacred sanctuary, but the shock element certainly kept the doe eager to please, as if he was a wild rabbit during mating season.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pitch remained none the wiser about Bunny’s sordid affair, hopefully, and his composure hadn’t changed when he entered their corner of the nursery. Bunny knew the boogeyman had no true affection for Jack, and that he’d never consider him “their” kit, but his elongated face couldn’t hide how elated he still was that the Guardian’s secret weapon had been successfully subdued by his own. Jack didn’t even look up now when Pitch stared curiously down at him, still fixated on his bead maze as Bunny held him against his expecting torso. The rabbit couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride at his husband’s wonder. He’d tamed the Guardian of Fun all on his own, and it only took him a few short weeks to make him as gentle as a lamb.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought today I would take the other kits on their first outing,” Pitch’s syrupy voice crooned near the top of Bunny’s ear. He nodded up at him with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excellent. Just lemme get Jack dressed for the weather.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Actually,” he nearly interrupted, almost sounding hesitant, “I think it would be better for the both of you to stay here. As much as you’ve gotten accustomed to handling nightmares, the kits still need to learn the ropes from their father, and we can’t risk our feeble kit running off.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both shared a look at Jack. Bunny had felt the boy’s heart skip a beat, but whether it was for an opportunity to escape or the opportunity to seal the deal, he wasn’t sure.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Besides, I need a loyal doe to guard our palace from unwanted visitors. You can do that for me today, can’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Long, slender fingers cradled Bunny’s chin as he gave him another nod, clutching his baby tight like a doll. He kept his snakelike grip as they said their goodbyes and sent the nightmare kits off with their teacher.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just a month in and they’re already off to their first day of school,” Bunny hummed as he flicked a faux tear from his eye. “Good thing you can’t ever age.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, about that,” Jack began as he started to slide out of the pooka’s lap, setting his toy down. “I think it’s about time we try again at...y’know. I mean, if you want...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bunny’s ears drooped. He wasn’t one to go back on his word, even in this state, but how could Jack ruin what was otherwise a perfectly pleasant morning? Suddenly, an idea began to form. If Jack was so aggressive from being so pent up the last time, maybe it’ll feel just as nice if Bunny got him to that point again. The nightmare prince had begun to take a liking to games, and the boy made an excellent opponent. If the prize was the pooka’s body, he wanted to make things just a bit more challenging.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, alright,” Bunny finally replied, holding an air of disappointment in his voice that made Jack look up at him as he shifted. “I just thought you’d be hungry by now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-Oh, are they sore? We can do that first.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bunny nodded pitifully before habitually cradling Jack’s head in the crook of his arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sweet boy,” he whispered as hungry lips met his nipple, stroking his pale cheek. He was met with an appreciative grunt...that is if it wasn’t in fact a repressed grunt. The pooka had to strain to keep himself from glancing between Jack’s legs to check for an arousal, as that would risk ruining the illusion. He switched him to the opposite breast, taking his sweet time so that Jack had patiently drunk every last drop for the morning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, ready to do this?” Jack asked again hopefully, but Bunny remained unswayed as he laid him down on the hard marble floor. He kept the movements in his paws lingering and ginger as his fingers brushed down his torso to unbutton the boy’s beige shorts, taking his sweet time as he tugged them down to his knees. He glanced up at Jack’s flushed face, already looking both eager and relieved to finally get the special attention he wanted. Bunny smiled lovingly back at him, giving his cheek another soft pet before ducking down and giving him a couple short sniffs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice an’ clean for now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack stammered as his shorts were promptly drawn back up his waist, and Bunny savored in his surprise as he produced his best visage of innocence, watching his kit go through a range of emotions before ultimately landing on disappointment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, chin up. I’ve got a couple projects that need fitted on my favorite little model. Wanna see?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knew how much Jack hated being stuffed in adorable handmade costumes for his mama’s amusement, so Jack’s hanging head prompted a quiet sigh through the rabbit’s nostrils.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then after that we can have some fun.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wouldn’t have known Jack’s loathing the moment he perked up at that. He had to admit that it was kind of cute, if not pathetic, how much he yearned to get out that post-pubescent-three-hundred-year-old energy on some ancient pooka.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">•••</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look who’s a fearsome pirate! Can you make a scary face, Jack?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack was on his knees, his legs no doubt falling asleep as Bunny fussed with the costume he’d spent the kits’ nap times sewing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Arrrrgh!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pooka’s subsequent beam from Jack’s cooperation could have lit up the globe ten times over. He leaned forward to rub noses with him but quickly drawing back, before anything else could be rubbed by the other. This was the seventh consecutive outfit he’d dolled him up in since venturing to his trunk of unfitted projects, and he could tell Jack’s mental exhaustion was pushing him to the brink as he fiddled with the stuffed parrot on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, here’s the last one. You’ve been so good so far,” he remarked as he kissed his little nose, removing the buccaneer facade. He hadn’t thought twice about the fleece rabbit coat he was beginning to zip him up in, only first creating it to be tongue-in-cheek and nothing more, but as it began to eclipse the boy’s arms and chest...it fit better than Bunny could have ever imagined. He pulled the hood up over his head to let the long white ears dangle and flop around at each little movement over the boy’s scarlet face. He almost had to tell himself aloud that it was just a costume, but that didn’t stop the gears in his head from turning all over again. Could he...? Probably not without screwing it all up. But could Pitch...?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes clouded over as he became entranced at his own idea. Jack probably wouldn’t have those pesky powers if he became a real pooka kit, and the deal would be off entirely. He wouldn’t have to make a silly costume to pretend he was anything other than human-adjacent, because it could be real. It could all be real.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grabbed the boy by the collar and yanked him forward into another tight embrace, as if he were trying to squeeze the life out of him. Jack was used to this kind of hold by now, as Bunny often snapped into his possessive nature at the mere passing thought of a threat, but this time Bunny’s thoughts were working overtime. His darling, perfect husband was becoming so powerful now, he was certain to have the magic to make his kit truly his. His ears perked up at Jack’s muffled protests into his shoulder, turning to him as he lightened his grip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh...it’s alright, kit, you’ll start feelin’ like yourself soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gave another kiss to Jack’s confused face, reveling in his cluelessness. He could already picture his little tail, his sweet little paws reaching to be picked up, his perfect little pooka face with fur that sparkled in the dismal light of the catacombs. The only thing that would make it better would be to somehow take care of that annoying brain of his, but he still had to give Jack credit for being a decent actor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bunnymund closed his eyes. He knew doing all this would break Jack’s heart, if it worked, so he supposed the boy had earned his reward. He rested him on the floor with a sigh before standing up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, clothes off. I’ll see you in the master bedroom.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He quickly turned and walked away so that the image of his innocent kit could be erased from his mind. It was the only way he could separate that from this adult Jack that would soon enough be done away with. It was almost sad, knowing this was only his second time in their little agreement and ensuring that, if everything went right, it would be his last, but the cruel satisfaction from the thought of making sure he was his forever made up for all his doubts. He didn’t think before that his baby could be any more perfect, and he was surprised he hadn’t thought of doing this much earlier, but then again, Jack’s fear from his transformation was going to be so delectable that Bunny was putting off punishing himself for his negligence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He flopped onto his large marriage bed with a groan, mentally readying himself for some missionary and perhaps a blowjob from Jack. It was becoming increasingly difficult to separate that smirking little shit from his sweet baby boy, especially when the latter was emerging more often into his world. Taking off his clothes meant taking off the strawberry sweater Bunny had knitted especially for him, and the raging hormones running through his body suggested this gave the rabbit a reason to tear up. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when the pale, nude boy timidly emerged into his line of vision. Bunny was already undressed, as he usually was when he was simply enjoying a domestic day, so his breasts and his new suggestion of a baby bump were on full display as he waited on his back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, uh...any ideas?” Jack asked. Bunnymund raised a dark gray eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You didn’t come up with anything beforehand?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I don’t know,” Jack admitted with a nervous shrug. “I always thought you were the creative one. You and Pitch never seem to run out of new things to try.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well...” Bunny’s eyes rolled back into his head as he let down yet another inhibition. “I suppose you can look through our trunk. Some things’re gonna be off-limits, though, so don’t expect to have total free rein.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Free rein, huh? Like...a pony?” Jack pulled out a bridle and leather hooves from the trunk he’d cracked open.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, see, a perfect example of what’s never gonna happen.” Bunny scowled at him from across the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm...” Jack tapped his chin as he moved more stuff around. “Rope, some clampy things, oh! This one looks fun.” He held up a leash and collar set with a grin. A deep purple washed over the blush already showing on Bunny’s ears and nose. It felt like yesterday the last time Pitch had used that on him. He could already feel the rough leather around his neck. It wasn’t used for explicitly sexual purposes, but for something much more sinister, more humiliating than anything.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">•••</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good afternoon, rabbit. I see you’ve almost reached your full height again, thanks to your nightmare diet. I’ve heard it does wonders on a disgraced Guardian.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bunny blinked tiredly up at Pitch, his body in tangles in the cage that was getting more cramped by the day. He’d stopped fighting weeks ago, even when his strength was slowly being regained. He hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in that long, either, since even Manny couldn’t trace his whereabouts to have the Sandman send good dreams his way, much less a simple wink of nothingness. As much as he’d relied on hope before, he now much preferred just waiting it out and putting up with a demeaning scratch behind the ears every once in a while.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not very lively today, are we, pet?” Pitch cooed in mock disappointment. “Regardless, it’s time for your walk.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bunnymund sighed through his nose, turning on his back so his head stuck out from where the cage door had swung open. The collar that had been locked around his neck practically since the day he got there had always been just the slightest bit too tight, but never enough for him to taste death. That had to be the worst of it, not getting the simple pleasure of dying and being forced to live out this new role. He stared at Pitch in utter apathy as his leash was clipped on and he hopped out of his cage to stroll the perimeter of the lair on all fours, per the daily routine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, rabbit,” Pitch began after several moments of being escorted through the east wing of the catacombs, “if you hadn’t been willing to give up your dignity so quickly, I may have considered another path for you down here earlier.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bunny looked up at him with a confused blink, but held his tongue as he continued hopping. It was best just to let him monologue like a seasoned Shakespearean than to fight his cruel taunts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I believe it may come as a disappointment for you to know that this will be your last day of your caged life.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now Bunny had froze in his tracks. Of course the nightmare king was toying with him, but anything deviating from his new normal was welcomed with open arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t look so heartbroken! This was only the first round of my little game. You’re now ready to become my humble servant, and with that have been given permission to speak.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pitch had threatened a muzzle on him weeks earlier, but surprisingly never needed to pull it out, which became one of the few wins Bunny ever received in this state, or as Pitch called it, round one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This,” Bunny cleared his throat, not having heard his own voice in quite a while now. “This wasn’t servitude already?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Unless you count bringing my shoes to me every evening servitude, no, you haven’t seen a thing yet. But it should come quite easy to you if you keep playing nice, and then you’ll get to taste the true fun of being my treasured apprentice. Now, on your feet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rabbit’s legs wobbled as he obeyed, struggling not to grab onto Pitch to support his balance. The nightmares he’d already consumed, or rather, nightmares that had already consumed him, had muted the blue tints in his now completely silver fur. Although he was about a foot from hitting his usual six feet again, his ribs now showed through his matted fur, even as he hugged himself in the agony of each breath he took.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm...I suppose you can’t quite fit into your new uniform just yet. The collar will need to stay on for now to remind you of where you will be again if you can’t succeed in attending to my needs. The leash, however, will never need to be used again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The long black tether was removed with a click.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, what do we say?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bunnymund swallowed roughly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">•••</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, how about we just use this? I can’t believe I hadn’t through of it before.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack’s words broke through Bunny’s memories, causing him to flinch before looking up at what the boy was holding.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My uniform?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack looked back down at the large black swoops embroidered with jewels that trailed along the pooka’s shoulders and the matching loincloth, the front of which chased down to its owner’s knees. The gems and markings on it matched that of his arm guards, which were now also tainted with nightmare sand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, hear me out. You gotta admit it...shows a lot. Why not wear it while we’re fucking? We could pretend we’re battling, and I, uh...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I rescue you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I was thinking more like...capture me?” Jack winced at Bunny’s subsequent glare, but continued. “But then I switch things up and you’re in my trap instead! And maybe then...since you’ve been so bad...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now it was Jack’s turn to blush as he coyly picked up a wooden paddle that Bunny usually used for pulling bread out of the lair’s oven.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An upwards twitch of Bunny’s brow gave his curiosity away. Jack eagerly started towards the rabbit to give him his armor, but stopped as soon as he held up his index finger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One note I might suggest—it doesn’t do much good for you to battle naked, either. If you’re gonna stick to a story you’ve gotta go all the way with it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, what do you expect me to wear? Like hell I’m gonna drag any of the playsuits you made me into this mess.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t you just...ice yourself some pants at least?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bunny sighed as he sat up, soothing his nearly-invisible bump as he thought it over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine. Your old clothes are in the trunk, just in a compartment in the lid. But after we’re done they’ll be somewhere else.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bunny couldn’t have Jack just running around looking like something that wasn’t his. He avoided any stares of judgement from the boy as he slipped his regalia on, grimacing as he had to tug a little now to get his tits to pop in. He looked over at Jack as he was adjusting his arm guards, noticing he had so far only gotten his pants on. He figured that was plenty of time to strike, and a toothy sneer stretched across his face as he leapt into action, slamming the Guardian of Fun to the ground. Jack’s signature blue hoodie fell from his nimble fingers as the nightmare prince looked over him, eyes glowing as he savored the initial fear of being jumped so suddenly, a semblance of payback.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gotcha,” he whispered into his ear as he leaned down to get a better taste of the nightmare sand on his lips. “Not much to brag about, though. You’re so much easier a catch than any of your friends.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack’s panting was cold on Bunny’s nose as he rested his elbows on the boy’s chest, savoring the moment. He never got to capture him in battle like he originally wanted, instead getting snuck up on in a vulnerable and compromising state, so this felt extra special.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I oughta tie you up and give you to my husband as a present. He’ll definitely hold a feast for us in your honor...” A clawed finger trailed down the boy’s bare chest, one press away from slicing open his skin. “And you’ll be the centerpiece.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gah!” Jack shoved Bunny off of him, prompting a brief yelp as he hit the floor. The jostle was not enough to disturb his unborn but steadfast litter, so he stayed in the mood as he climbed back onto the bed. He had to give himself some credit—he was pretty good at acting scared, enough for Jack to quickly survey him for any bumps and bruises until he received an unruffled nod. Now their game could truly begin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Looks like Pitch’s little husband has gotten some work done lately,” Jack teased as his hands made their way up Bunny’s chest, giving his tits a good squeeze until they leaked milk. The combination of freezing fingers and the intense pressure caused the pooka to let out an unbridled whimper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sound like a puppy,” Jack laughed. “You might as well be, the way you keep at Pitch’s heel. I wonder if I can find your favorite toy...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bunny gasped as he felt a couple fingers from his other hand tease at his back entrance. He was already so hard and wet, he could barely contain all the noise he wanted to let out. And all in his beautiful battle armor...he could now understand why Jack wanted this act for the both of them. He adored losing his dignity to Pitch when he was first fucked by him, and now he was losing his dignity of his role in Pitch’s life, or at least he appeared to be.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There it is! I think I even saw you wag your little tail. I’m honestly surprised Pitch picked you out of everybody else. You’re really all bark and no bite.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Enough with the dog puns,” Bunny grunted out as he clawed at the sheets. Jack responded to this by pulling the paddle back out, lightly slapping the rabbit’s ass to get a taste of it. Bunny offered him a weak yip, unknowingly inviting a harder smack to an already seasoned prince.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gotta be honest, I don’t think you get a say in that, Bunny. I mean, if you force a person to be your kid against their will, then I think it’s fair game to do this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bunny felt a hand clasping over his mouth as he felt Jack’s tip enter in. It wasn’t like Pitch’s where it felt alive, but he had to give it to the boy, he was still packing more than he thought. Of course he’d known that earlier when he first dressed him, but he’d almost forgotten how it felt in his body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Besides, I bet Pitch is gonna demote you anyway, once he finds out you got overpowered by one of the Guardians so easily. That is, unless I take you back to the Pole with me first.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck no,” Bunnymund spat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine, we’ll do this the hard way.” Jack pulled out briefly to turn him on his stomach, hiking the pooka’s ass up before entering from behind. He had just enough reach to hold Bunny’s arms behind his back as he trembled with each impending thrust, the back of his loincloth now not leaving much to the imagination now that Jack had made his entrance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Better enjoy this while it lasts, idiot,</em> Bunny thought as he glared menacingly at Jack’s eager humping and grunting. He exaggerated his own moans only to make him more miserable when all this was only a memory.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Harder!” he ordered, grinding into Jack’s hips with a smirk before a swift strike from the paddle hit him again. He was gonna have to get him so many toys to compensate for his plan’s guaranteed psychological damage.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, Jack reached his climax with a straining cry, clenching Bunny’s hips as he shot his seed up his entrance. The pooka came himself a couple moments later, holding back a snicker at how quickly the boy got off. He only let him get a few seconds to breath before he practically kicked him off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, back into your play clothes. Pitch should be back home any minute now an’ I better clean all this up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He kept a cold expression as he turned, daring himself not to give him any positive touches or looks of affection until he was back to the state he was meant for. This Jack was a stranger to anything but the bedroom, and now it was practically guaranteed to be kept that way.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, feedback much appreciated and bookmark if u want more! I wanted more of evil bun being evil so yeah...also I know there were a lot of breaks in this one cause there were a handful of scenes I wanted from his perspective before moving on to the next chapter from Jack’s perspective of course. Thanks for waiting on me!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">“Alright, I believe they’re cooled off enough for you to taste.”</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jack poked his head out from under the kitchen table, where he’d been waiting patiently for Bunny to finish his chocolate-making. He was surprised that he’d not only gotten back into the old hobby from when he was a Guardian, but that he’d been slaving away all night at concocting every ingredient perfectly. Even from behind the pooka looked exhausted, and the soreness in his ass Jack had relentlessly given him the night before probably didn’t help.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The boy abandoned his toy cars on the floor as he climbed up a nearby chair. Bunny walked over to present the tray covered in wax paper and six individual truffles with a tired smile, coming around the other side to stroke Jack’s hair with one paw and his torso with another.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So, you see how they’re all lined up like little ducks in a row? I’d like if you tried ‘em in that order. It...enhances the experience.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jack nodded as he reached out to take a square chocolate on the far left. Even in his short time knowing Bunny before, he knew how many different senses came into play when it came to his confections as opposed to the human imitation.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What were you and Pitch yelling about last night?” he dared to ask as he popped it in his mouth, tasting raspberry the moment his teeth crushed its sweet shell.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well, your papa and I weren’t yellin’ at each other, if that’s what you’re implying,” Bunny replied as he briefly lifted Jack up to sit him on his lap. “He was just excited about what your brothers and sisters have been learnin,’ and I was excited to make these. So much I didn’t catch a wink of sleep.” He punctuated this with a yawn. “How’d that first one taste?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Kinda like...I don’t know, like how a pine tree smells. Does that make sense?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Perfectly. Next one.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jack reached over to sample the second one, feeling a lazy tongue bath coming on as he bit into a cacophony of clementine nougat.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So I’m taking it you missed chocolate-making?” he asked with his mouth full.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well, I’m not mental. Doin’ it right just takes some very special ingredients. I had to acquire a few substitutes while you kits were asleep. Thankfully I don’t hafta worry about where I’ll get the milk anymore.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jack’s chewing slowed for a brief moment at this before returning to its normal pace.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s worth all the time to see you’re enjoyin’ it, though,” Bunny continued between licks. “Lucky kit, getting to have candy for breakfast.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jack flashed a grateful smile up at him before returning to his pending review. This batch was giving him a weird tingly sensation, and he wasn’t sure why. He looked down and noticed some blossoming goosebumps on his legs, beneath his saffron sundress.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Open.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t you wanna know what I thought of that last one?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That’s alright. You can save your comments for the end,” Bunny replied as he held a triangular truffle up to his lips before he reluctantly parted them.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Isn’t it yummy, though?” he purred as he wrapped his arms around his torso, suggesting another death clutch if Jack didn’t play his cards right. He nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Very rich,” he mumbled through the mint. “I’m actually getting a little full.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">There was a pause.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well, you’re gonna need to eat all of ‘em. Can’t have them go to waste.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I can have the other three later though, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No!” Bunny yelped like wounded prey, before blinking and shaking his head. “It’s a journey, it’s a food journey, and if you save the others it’ll spoil the rest of your adventure in...flavor.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jack heard the pooka curse under his breath. Something was telling him from the beginning that there was something lingering beneath the surface of his words, and it wasn’t just the odd burning feeling spiking at his ears.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“If I’m being honest, I feel kinda weird. Were they supposed to make me all tingly, or are my legs just asleep?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Nah, it’s doin’ what it’s supposed to. All you need to do is take the rest.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bunny grabbed another for him, not even waiting for his lips to accept it before feeding it to him.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I know it feels strange now, but in the end it’ll make you feel much better. It’s kinda like medicine.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“But I’m not sick,” Jack grumbled through the chocolate, irritated at the turn in how his breakfast was being presented.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You might not feel sick, but it’s becoming pretty obvious to the rest of us that you’re not quite as perfect as you could be. Thank goodness I’m here to correct that. Bottom’s up—”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No!” Jack sputtered out the fifth one that was being crammed into his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Jack, really, there’s no need to fuss,” Bunny spoke with an exasperated sigh as he took a handkerchief to wipe the stray bits off his mouth, managing to salvage the rest. “Am I really so bad for just wanting to give you your vitamins like this?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jack knew that tone. It wasn’t at all harsh—in fact, it was too gentle. It was the same tone Bunny had with him when he sealed up the lair and when he split his staff into nothing but splinters. Nevertheless, he jerked and kicked as the pooka struggled to keep him seated. He was a wild animal who couldn’t be stopped by even a nightmare prince’s Herculean strength.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">So naturally, said prince had to call in for reinforcements.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“PITCH!” Bunny suddenly roared, causing Jack to nearly gain his flight back as he jumped. His guttural voice rang through the barrel vaults of the chambers until it manifested its husband from the shadows, striding over to the stone table and leaning over it to face them on the other side.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It looks like somebody’s being difficult again,” he purred as his eyes shot to Jack’s suddenly very rigid form. It wasn’t often that the boy was directly addressed by him, but with the way those eyes bore and flickered, he felt they were demanding an explanation from Jack’s side.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“H-He’s trying to poison me!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He immediately knew how insane he sounded, especially when he realized Bunny’s grip on him wasn’t so tight, as if he was simply keeping him from falling to the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh Jack,” Pitch laughed as he slowly sat back. “Don’t you think if we wanted to kill you we would’ve done it weeks ago? Really, what do you think could possibly be in that chocolate? Even I know he would never intend to put you in harm’s way.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jack looked up at Bunny nodding with a gentle beam painting his face.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So go on,” the bogeyman commanded. “Finish your breakfast, or we’ll have to do things the hard way.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jack has now broken into a sweat on top of the burning, tingling and nausea. He was not gonna go down without a fight—and he didn’t think the hard way would make things that much harder for him, either. He knew deep in his soul that Bunny would rather die than spank any one of his kits, Jack included. And this horrible feeling was already punishment enough. So what if Jack was the difficult one? He was the only creature in the household he was sure still had a conscience.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He sighed before hanging his head with a little pout.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He heard a rather nasty chuckle come from Bunny’s throat as he reached over to grab the last three, likely wanting to just get it over with as soon as possible. His eyes tracked with his right paw as it daintily took the last one he’d refused, decorated with a brilliant blue frosting bow. Pitch shared a grin with his counterpart across the table before he began to slide off his seat.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">SNAP!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jack heard and felt a distinct crunch as he chomped down on Bunny’s fingers. There were an equally distinct two moments of silence before a monstrous wail shook the catacombs just as loud, if not louder, than the roar that came before it. If that wasn’t enough to make him instantly regret the misfortune he’d brought upon himself, the next thing he felt was his head banging against the marble floor and nightmare sand stiffening around his wrists and ankles to hold him down. Jack’s vision was hazy, fading in and out as he witnessed a whimpering Bunny standing over him, cradling his wounded paw. Pitch stood on the other side, enraged for his dented prize. The boy blinked a few times before forming his mouth to speak, which instantly caught their attention.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You revolting little beast!” Bunny shrieked as he slammed himself on the ground, chocolates still barely in hand. That was a surprise—usually Jack would expect Pitch to talk to him in that manner. Despite this inordinate turn, he still kept his lips tight, so Pitch assisted with prying open his mouth as Bunny crammed the rest in one-handed, making him chew them one by one before clasping his unharmed paw over his maw so that nothing was spat out. Jack could still feel all his ailments, along with some new symptoms of something most definitely horrendous brewing in his body.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once he was sure everything was swallowed, Bunny released his hold and the sand binding him down was subsequently drawn back to the shadows. Jack rolled onto his side, his back aching and his eyelids growing heavy as Pitch and Bunny huddled to a corner nearby to tend to the rabbit’s injury.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“The little prick bit me,” he heard the pooka grumble as his paw was looked over, the rest of his body perched in Pitch’s lap.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It seems he drew blood, too. I told you that human children are nothing but vermin at the end of the day.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bunny made a mocking noise at him before wiping his pink nose with his non-offending wrist. “Won’t need to be worryin’ about that side of him anymore.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Curiouser and curiouser. Jack has tested the waters of Bunny’s patience in his role before, but even a blood-curdling bite couldn’t break his obsession with his kit, even if real love seemed like more of a suggestion that could be taken or left. With that observation Jack fell unconscious, his sleep only disturbed a few hours later by complete nothingness, only a habitual stroking at his back. This stroking felt more sympathetic than usual, however, as if Bunny actually cared how sick he still felt.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jack whimpered, choking back pained tears as his bleary eyes took in the soft nest’s unyielding solace. He hid his face in Bunny’s thigh, wincing at all the odd sensations plaguing his body. He felt so hot still, and he couldn’t feel his legs, but he couldn’t bear to look at what could possibly be going on with him.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> “Mama,” he whined, and for once the word didn’t have to force itself from his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I know,” the pooka whispered lovingly in his ear. “It’ll all be done soon. You’re such a brave boy.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The rage in his voice had been completely exterminated, leaving only the compassionate husk he usually received from Bunny here.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You wanna see what’s bein’ done? I think after all this fuss it wouldn’t hurt to look.” He smiled, not waiting for an answer as he gently sat the boy up.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“See?” he cooed, voice soft as he guided the boy’s teary eyes. “All that lovely fur comin’ in. It’s just a little fuzz now, but it’ll all be there by sundown.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Wha...?” Jack’s voice trailed off tiredly as he looked down at his arms, before his hands were gently taken to feel up his head.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And I believe you’re growin’ yourself a pair of teacup ears. You can see ‘em in a mirror later but they’ve got little pink tips.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This couldn’t be happening. This was just a nightmare.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“How I wish this process coulda been completely painless and instantaneous, but the magic down here just doesn’t work that way. Still, my heart aches with every little tear...”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jack felt Bunny’s cheek rub against his sympathetically before he dropped the boy’s hands, now going for his numb legs.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Now, sometimes waking up in the middle of your metamorphosis isn’t a pretty sight,” he said wearily as he drew Jack’s dress up a smidge to give him a better look. His legs looked like they were bent backwards, with large pooka feet not quite yet formed. Jack was starting to feel his so-called medicine come right back up.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I know, I’m sorry, I can see how that could be a bit upsetting for your kind,” Bunny confessed as he pulled him closer. “But I’m just so excited, love. Y’know this is the only thing about you I could ever wanna change, and with Pitch helpin’ me find all the right ingredients, even that wish has been granted. I’ll never change your name, your eyes, hell, even that little streak’a mischief in ya. Though I would prefer it if you’d never bite me again, especially with the new teeth you’re gonna be growin’ in.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jack could only moan in response, barely able to move even his hands, which he now noticed each had only four fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hey, know what? I kept that drawing you made me.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bunny reached over to the other side of the nest, pulling the crumbled sheet of paper out from underneath. There was Jack’s drawing of him, Bunny, and the other Guardians. The boy’s eyes welled up with tears. Even with the complicated feelings he got remembering those brief moments where all five of them were together, he yearned for it now more than ever.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I really meant it when I said it was beautiful,” Bunny admitted as he held it between them. “The content’s not somethin’ I like to think about, but I could never really destroy it. How could I? It’s somethin’ you made.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jack couldn’t help but let his fingers curl into the pooka’s fur. Was this hope? Was this at least a good thing, something to hang onto even as the body he once knew was leaving him?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Just go back to sleep for now, love. All that pain will be only a memory soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jack closed his eyes, welcoming a pacifier into his mouth as he rested his head on Bunny’s shoulder, slipping back into unconsciousness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">•••</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jack winced a bit as he felt something cold brush against him. After losing the brunt of his powers, he’d become much more sensitive to sensations in temperature, just like any ordinary human. Not like he really was one anymore, especially now. He blinked his eyes open to find that he wasn’t feeling those aches and pains he’d had earlier, just as Bunny had promised. The teacup ears that had been suggested perked up at the sound of Bunny’s sleepy humming, and as his vision got less hazy, he realized the cold that had disrupted his sleep was merely a wipe, and he was receiving a routine change. It must have been close to dinner time.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Bunny?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jack’s voice was tired, but not nearly as agonized now.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What’s up?” came the pooka’s reply as he peeked over his lifted and overgrown feet to look him in the eyes with a welcoming smile.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Is it over?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sure is. And I must say you’re still the most handsome little kit I’ve ever seen. Guess I wasn’t so rusty at my chocolatiering after all. Just lemme finish up here and I’ll take you to a mirror so you can see everything, yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jack let out a resigned sigh as he removed his pacifier. Once again, Bunny had gotten exactly what he’d wanted, crushing any opposition with his husband’s expertise. The kit looked over what he could already see so the rest of it maybe wouldn’t be such a shock.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Pristine white fur covered his nimble frame, though he didn’t shrink much in height, so all the nursery furniture could continue being just the right size. He had leather-like pads on each of his paws, noting that they matched Bunny’s perfectly, because of course they did. Markings on his limbs were also similar to Bunny’s, but they were silver and more geometric, almost like a snowflake while the other pooka’s were reminiscent of a flower.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Alright, down we go,” Bunny said with a soft grunt as he lifted him off the changing table and onto his hip, reaching a full-length mirror in the master bedroom next door.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Feel those legs now?” he asked softly, sounding slightly sympathetic again as he slowly touched the boy’s feet to the ground. He let Jack go after a short nod, as the newly transformed kit was absolutely immersed in what he was seeing. The aforementioned legs bent on their haunches like Bunny’s, and it took him a few seconds to avoid immediately losing his balance on them like a newborn horse. He could tell he was still himself through his big blue eyes, but the rest of his face was foreign to him. His pink nose twitched and sniffed as he stole a glimpse at a fluffy white tail pulled out of a makeshift hole in the sundress he still donned, though the mutilation of his clothes was the least of his worries now. His cheek fur wasn’t as pointed on either side like his taller counterpart, but more rounded and fluffed, with an extra ruff of fur around the neck. It was like a biological parka keeping a spoiled kit warm in the colder months. The ears looked exactly as they were described to him, and they flattened against his head as his gaze suddenly became absorbed in the floor beneath him. Something told him his deal with Bunny was now officially null and void. Like any seasoned nightmare prince, he’d cheated his way out.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I know, I know, it’s a lot.” Bunny knelt beside him, giving his shoulders a little squeeze. “But look at how sweet you are. Oh—hey, it’s about time I start makin’ some dinner. Your choice, I won’t even mash it up for ya tonight. Oh, but no more meat for you, you can’t digest it anymore...” The pooka started to fidget as he rambled along, starting to look rather guilty as Jack stared at him. “A-And your cars are still under the table, right where ya left ‘em, if you wanna play while I get it ready—unless you wanna help, I mean, I could always use my little helper.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What was Bunny looking so nervous—nay, afraid of? Jack couldn’t do anything to him, especially now. It wasn’t like biting could illicit this response from him hours later. Maybe it was the way his blue eyes were boring into Bunny’s greens, struggling to piece together what could make him do something so selfish, or maybe it was just his loss for words that took him aback. He could usually argue with the pooka all day, but now Jack was just as tired as he was. He was tired of being the favorite kit when Bunny had plenty he seemed to care less about each day, even the ones growing in him at that very moment. He only seemed dedicated to keeping Jack his own twisted definition of happy, as if to compensate for his living conditions and occasional nightmare-induced outbursts.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jack watched Bunny reluctantly turn the corner towards the kitchen, leaving him alone in the room, which was a novelty. He was so familiar with it just being himself, sometimes going back to that was a gift. He stared scornfully at his reflection, wrinkling his nose. His face progressively got more purposefully grotesque as he fell into an old habit of making faces in the mirror. It was the least bit of entertainment he could grant himself these days without it feeling forced. A grin even broke out after pressing his face against the glass and seeing an imprint—and looking at that, he realized he looked nauseatingly adorable. Just what Bunny wanted. He loved anything cute, Jack knew that since he first visited his warren. Hell, maybe the best way to scare him was not through his muzzled objections, but by his complacency in being his ideal kit. He smiled in the mirror again, brighter this time before continuing to the kitchen with a bounce in each wobbly step. He watched Bunny spot him toddling by from the corner of his eye, but only granting him acknowledgement when he started playing on the ground, lightly rolling a car over his foot as he stirred supper over the stove. He guessed Bunny was trying to respect his limits, not engaging until Jack had made it clear he was ready to be engaged with again.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">At least they had that, however long it was gonna last.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Any special requests?” the pooka asked, using a voice void of any cooing or condescension.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Shepherd’s pie?” Jack asked softly, before remembering to flash the smile he’d practiced again. When he wanted to act like a kit, he got the job down pat.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You had that last n—“ Bunny stopped before practically melting at the boy’s face, bending down to pick him and his toy up. He rubbed their noses together adoringly. “Of course. I was just cravin’ the same thing myself.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope this was a welcome distraction from the election! As always, feedback and ideas are greatly appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Bunnymund felt the slightest inclination to be paranoid about the consistently sweet behavior Jack was boasting in the days since his rather traumatizing transformation. Jack had been nice before, but that wasn’t without his rudeness, his insistence on leaving and that his wings were never meant to be clipped by a pseudo-mother and his all-too-eager husband.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Still, Bunny couldn’t let the feeling of something dangerous being afoot rain on his parade. Jack was finally right where he was meant to be, reliving his days as a kit forever. Bunny would have been jealous of the circumstances had he not been blessed with the privileged task of caring for him in his new body and fairly new surroundings, all while being a familiar face to remind him of those horrid days past. Jack was finally safe, and the pooka was glad he’d spared him from his and Pitch’s wrath. The remaining Guardians wouldn’t be so lucky.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ah, nearly missed that one,” he teased as Jack leapt onto another withering weed. Bunny hadn’t had the opportunity to play with his powers of decay in quite a while, so he was more than happy to use them to entertain his little boy in a game of whack-a-plant. He would telekinetically grow a small, timid flower from beneath the cracks of the cobblestone floor, and Jack would try to grab it before it quickly wilted and dried. Another would then appear behind him, just to keep him on his toes. They’d had a few rounds of the game that morning, and Bunny had to give it to him—despite their everlasting competition, Jack had an impressive lead. That was possibly due to the older pooka’s idle sprawl across the baroque-era chaise lounge, however, as he’d been taking it rather easy lately since his brightest dreams had finally come true.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I got another!” Jack exclaimed proudly, just before a thistle turned to crumbled petals in his paw. “Uh, that still counts, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bunny tapped his chin as if he was reviewing an in-depth book of the game’s rules. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Eh, I’ll allow it.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was worth it to see Jack break a grin again, bouncing on his toes just the tiniest bit. Bunny could barely even see the sadness in his huge blue eyes anymore, only uncrushable innocence. If he could get him on the steady diet of fear that Pitch gave Bunny at his beginning, Jack wouldn’t even need to worry about any of his past lives ever again, and Bunny wouldn’t ever have to worry about whether the boy was completely genuine with his affection or not.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“C’mere.” He beckoned him forward. “You must’ve worked up quite an appetite from exercising your new legs, yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bunny pulled Jack close, purring as the boy routinely fixed his mouth around his left breast, suckling contently before he’d even fully positioned himself on his lap.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Keep bein’ this greedy with it and you’ll have prepped your body for winter,” he teased.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jack nodded with a little hum as his fuzzy fingers curled around Bunny’s pale fur, completely void of the hint of blue it once had. Bunny was glad they’d come to an unspoken agreement that him speaking like the witch from Hansel and Gretel was just one of the many ways he expressed his love. Jack was too skinny in his human form and they simply had to make up for lost time.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bunnymund had started providing a lazy tongue bath to the kit right as he felt a quartet of spindly fingers on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I have a proposal for you,” Pitch murmured into his long ear as the other hand got to work stroking behind the other. This had a tendency to mean that the boogeyman had an idea of earth-shattering proportions, but it was up in the air how Bunny was going to take it. His foot twitched at the special contact, threatening to kick himself off the couch completely, but he otherwise kept still and nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah? And what would that be?” he asked just before he licked Jack’s forehead, more for his own comfort than the boy’s. The smaller pooka kept his eyes closed, curling up closer. Pitch likely enjoyed the torment Bunny was constantly putting the fifth Guardian through, so there was plenty of embarrassment that Jack often hid by burrowing his face into Bunny’s fur like this.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I would prefer it to be a private conversation,” Pitch replied with a dismissive wave of the hand in Jack’s general direction. “It concerns the boy.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bunny nodded, unfazed by the lack of shared enthusiasm for the kit’s existence as he unlatched Jack, lifting him up to walk him into his nursery. It had since collected several more toys swiped by him and a begrudging Pitch, and they were strewn about from hours of play. Bunny could at least say he’d kept his promise to Jack when he first hatched the idea to keep him underneath the catacombs—he truly did engage with him as long as it didn’t involve deeper conversations he wasn’t prepared for. He stepped carefully around a train set before gently placing him in his crib with a kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mama’s gonna be right back, alright?” he whispered in his soft teacup ears, causing them to twitch with their new sensitivity. Jack blinked back up at him with those eyes again—they were almost haunting, the way they bore and burrowed past fur and through flesh into Bunny’s very soul, making up for the words its owner minced in Pitch’s presence.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The taller pooka leaned down a bit to lick a stray drop of milk off Jack’s chin as the kit reached up to grab at his fur again. “You’ve got plenty to keep you occupied in here. Still though, I shouldn’t be long. Then we’ll get back to quiet time, yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bunny watched Jack hesitantly nod. He knew their quiet time was one of the boy’s favorite things down here, not born of any shameful desire to suck on his matronly chest, but perhaps for the central escape it provided. With playing, bathing or being fed ordinary food, the boy had to play a part whether he enjoyed it or not, and Bunny imagined he thought up lines that would get him to gush and coo all over him. He always fell for it, but he still wasn’t stupid. Little sweetheart moments where Jack said something absolutely adorable didn’t go unnoticed, but they definitely didn’t go unplanned, either. But quiet time, when Bunny nursed him...that required nothing but pure pookan instinct, and Jack adapted to it quite well. Bunny also knew the power of his whispers and gentle touches too, however. Now that their deal was officially null and void and his body was once again reserved for Pitch, any innocent stroke of affection was sure to send Jack’s senses into a tailspin that he couldn’t sweat out. That was more for Bunny’s entertainment than anything. He felt a sadistic satisfaction seeing him squirm, now having nowhere to place the remaining remnants of his pathetic little crush.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After a duo of nose rubs and goodbyes that seemed rather lengthy for a few minutes of leaving the boy alone, Bunny finally followed Pitch back into their living room. A few nightmare kits were trudging around, getting slowly used to their own limbs, but otherwise expressing no conscious interest in either of the spirits’ whereabouts. They were getting bigger and less prone to biting Bunny’s chest, but in that process they bore even less interest in his presence, which would have ripped him apart if not for Jack’s captivity.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I am happy to say that with our shared military and combat experience, we are prepared to destroy the Guardians once and for all,” Pitch tentatively began. Bunny couldn’t help but snort a bit as his matrimonial pride overtook him, and he slid closer to him on the couch. It faced a fireplace that provided nothing but a cold stone bleakness, and it couldn’t have felt more inviting.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And I, for one, was happy to watch you put it together for all these years,” he crooned. He struggled to hold himself back from pouncing him. The man was pleased at all their effort, and they both knew it, but he was holding his composure in until the plan could finally be executed. Bunny wasn’t in quite so much control, however, and he was already twitching with nightmare-induced bloodlust.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“However, it requires a bit of risk if we wish to pull it off.” Pitch held a finger up to Bunny’s mouth, his eyes staring straight ahead. How could he look so emotionless yet so deep in thought?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You might recall us tossing around the idea of a decoy twelve years ago.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah?” Bunny couldn’t remember much of anything, but he had to see where Pitch was going with this. The dangerous feeling began creeping up his back again, as if he was an ordinary rabbit stuck in a thicket, and a glowering wolf’s breath made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We scrapped it, for good reason. We had nothing they wanted. They certainly didn’t want you, after you’ve successfully proven yourself fully turned and not worth the trouble, and, if you’ll forgive me, not the best at acting the bait.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“But we wanna do it again?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Please, please no. Not his kit.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, now that we have something they want.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bunny’s voice was trembling, even from just one syllable. Pitch hadn’t even laid his whole plan out yet, and the pooka had gone from slithering over him to curling up like a wounded puppy.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Darling, if you would let m—“</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You can’t let ‘em have Jack—o-or even touch him, he’s <em>mine</em>,” Bunnymund whispered. When he blinked up at Pitch, the nightmare king looked like he’d taken a bite out of a lemon. They shared a short pause before Pitch tried speaking again.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Just how stupid do you think I am? Letting them have...oh, please, he was the one keeping us from killing all four of them in the first place! Losing one Guardian is a bad day, but two...they must be saying their prayers by now!” he scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bunny’s ears reddened in embarrassment. He’d once again gotten too far ahead of himself, jumping to conclusions. The Guardians were strong on their own, sure, but the massive blows to belief around the world with his and Jack’s absence certainly weren’t doing the remaining trio any favors, even as they worked best as a unit.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Anyway, as I was saying, we will place Jack—<em>under close supervision</em>—in a secluded but visible area near where St. North has his little hideaway. Jack’s recent development was a setback, yes, but I believe they will find him recognizable or, at the very least, see a pooka of all the blasted things and attempt to nab it. We will then jump out, you retrieving your prized kit, and I wielding my new legion of nightmare pookas you have so kindly provided. Nobody of your concern gets hurt.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And how do you know they’ll all be comin’ to take him?” Bunny asked, still a bit dubious, despite everything. “Could be the yetis, could just be North—who I doubt would even wanna be out in the snow with how his age catches up to him in these pitiful circumstances we’ve given them.” He gave Pitch a mock pout before they shared a soft chortle.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“They’ve likely prepared for this as well, so there might be a bit of waiting if they all wish to investigate Frost’s appearance, yes. But if it happens to be some overworked yeti sent over, I’ll simply take care of them in a similar fashion. By the time I draw my weapons on any Guardian, you’ll have Frost brought back here safe and sound, and if you play your cards right you’ll still get to join me in our final, glorious battle.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bunny’s brows furrowed as he deconstructed the plan. It was rather simple, just a matter of timing and escape. He was quick, Jack was light, and Pitch was strong. It was like it had all fallen into their hands.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Besides,” Pitch added, “perhaps a good scare will remind him who’s really in charge. You’ve been here this long, I hardly think you’re one to have your loyalty manipulated by Jack Frost, of all people.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A brow arched as Bunny turned. “What’re you on about? He’s been better than ever.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“All I noticed was a few items in our bedroom being oddly misplaced, that’s all,” he casually replied. “I trust there was more than one reason to obliterate his human form so soon after the day I was absent.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A nervous laugh escaped Bunny’s lips as he started to get up, only for his forearm to be grabbed and his body yanked back down.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t want you to tell me what happened,” Pitch’s voice rumbled into his ear again. The pooka felt the hand that lovingly touched his shoulder minutes ago begin to leisurely inch its way down his chest. “I only wish to express how happy I am that you made the right choice. You were influenced by a schoolboy flame, but in the end you decided to remain a good little doe.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Fuck, that did Bunny in. Even if his guilt had swelled he couldn’t help but grind into the hand that was now getting him off. The nightmare kits had wandered off at Pitch’s whim, so it was a rare instance of them being completely alone to both scheme and fornicate. Bunnymund had once been so loyal to the cause of being a Guardian, and now that he’d completely flipped he had both his life and his body laid out for Pitch, in all its mangled, glimmering splendor.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So when are we gonna do it? The plan, I mean,” Bunny managed to whisper, afraid if he used his voice it would echo off the walls.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Pitch briefly halted his fondling as he considered the question, before providing a one-shouldered shrug.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Tonight.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Wh...wha...” Bunny couldn’t question it, he couldn’t fight it, Pitch had started again and was relentless with his pleasure provisions. There was so much to prepare for, and the pooka needed at least several weeks notice for these things to go into effect, especially if it involved Jack—oh, strewth, he had to get him dressed for the weather and fed, not to mention tell him at least the outline of what he and Pitch were going to put him through.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">That was fine, though. This was fine, and it felt so good, Pitch’s fingers between his legs as he propped his elbow on his chest, spreading him out and coaxing his concerns. Bunny could already taste victory, and feel the wind snatching his ears back and his battle axe twirling between his fingers, light as a baton but sharp enough to split bones like butter.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Tonight,” he echoed as he threw his head back, his doubts fluttering away like a kaleidoscope of butterflies. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Good boy. However, I can’t in good conscience pleasure you like this without needing to give you the pain I felt upon finding out you were dissatisfied enough to take Frost for a joyride. I know you personally don’t believe in corporal punishment, but in this case you’ve abandoned your wisdom, and I make the choices for you. Come on prince, over my knee.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dammit. Even when Pitch made Bunny feel wonderful it had to come with a price, and he hadn’t even finished him off. He sighed before splaying himself over him, accustomed enough to a spanking from him when his performance on the battlefield was less than immaculate, but this session carried a particular weight to it, even if his flood of anxieties had been drained.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Like his abduction, his home invasion, his natural-born kits, his deal, and now this plan, all he could do was go numb and take the beating.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for waiting! I DO have a planned ending for this—better late than never—and figuring out this chapter took several very different drafts, but I’m happy to finally put it out. Thanks for the consistent kudos and comments that keep this story going!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>